El destino nos unio
by nasha1479
Summary: Nota: Aclaro que los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.   El es un solitario youkai dueño de un emporio multimillonario, ella una chica sencilla que lucha contra los duros golpes de la vida. Un accidente que los unira para el resto de sus vidas
1. Chapter 1

**Nota: Inuyasha y sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Tahashi, yo solo he osado tomarlos por un corto tiempo para inventar una historia ^^**

Bueno esta es una version Rin & Seshomaru con algo de Kagome & Inuyasha en un mundo alternativo. Aqui los youkais conviven con los humanos. Espero les guste, es mi primer fic.

**El Destino nos Unió**

**El Primer Encuentro - Capitulo 1**

Era una mañana de invierno algo normal en la cuidad de Tokio, el trafico bastante agitado y la gente caminando de allí para acá en sus propios asuntos. Un BMW deportivo se dirigía a los estacionamientos de una de las empresas de telecomunicaciones más grandes del mundo, que tenía su sede en Japón.

Un hombre alto, de cabellos plateados y de apariencia muy atractiva bajo del auto y abordo uno de los ascensores hasta el último piso de las torres de cristal, en donde se encontraban las oficinas principales. Es decir las de la los directores.

Al salir, todo el que estaba a su paso lo saludaba con una pequeña reverencia y algo de temor en sus miradas. Sesshomaru Taisho por su porte y ser un hombre de mirada fría solía intimidar a quienes le rodeaban. Aparte que era de raza youkai, así es, los Taisho eran youkais, unas de las familias más antiguas del país y quizás la más rica y poderosa.

El, era el hijo mayor del dueño, que por su talento y habilidades se encontraba a cargo de la vicepresidencia de la compañía. Tenía escasos 29 años y desde que se graduó de la universidad le había demostrado a su padre que podía llegar a escalar muy rápido y hacerse cargo de las riendas de tan importante emporio.

- Buenos días señor –lo saludaron las chicas de la recepción, que se encontraban sentadas detrás de los escritorios.

-Tengo algún mensaje el día de hoy?- inquirió

-Solo uno de su padre, dice que el joven Inuyasha vendrá por la tarde a instalarse en su nueva oficina.

La respuesta de sesshomaru fue solo poner unos despectivos ojos y azotar la puerta.

Las jovencitas al verlo cruzar solo suspiraron un poco aliviadas, ya sabían que al señor no le agradaba nada el escuchar ese nombre.

Se ve tan apuesto cada día- dijo una, se miraron a la vez, rieron y continuaron con su trabajo.

En su oficina seshomaru maldecía a su padre por la genial idea de traer a su medio hermano a trabajar. Lo consideraba un bueno para nada, la vergüenza para la familia!

En fin sería mejor ponerse a trabajar porque a las 2 de la tarde tenía una cita de negocios muy importante.

X O X O X

Bueno clase, después de las vacaciones quiero el informe sobre los estados financieros entre la compañía X y la Z. También un análisis de cual consideran podrá hacerle frente a los problemas económicos que presenta el problema de la página 256 del libro.

Pueden formar grupos de dos – Continuaba el profesor de la clase de finanzas

Kagome y Lin se dirigieron una mirada cómplice. Por supuesto que ellas dos harían el trabajo juntas, ambas lo hacían muy bien y en sus proyectos siempre sacaban buenas notas.

Bueno chicos la clase termino! - El concurrido grupo comenzó a levantarse y salir

Lin espera- Salió kagome corriendo con sus cuadernos en el brazo.

Te tengo que contar una noticia genial!

Enserio que paso cuenta, dale que vamos llegando a la cafetería y tengo mucha hambre.

Una entrevista de trabajo? – salto lin de la mesa emocionada por lo que le contaba su amiga.

Así es…. Yo… este, aplique para un anuncio en el periódico y pues… me llamaron esta mañana que debía presentarme mañana-

Me alegra mucho amiga, te lo has ganado y sé que lo vas a lograr.

Mmmm a ver cómo me va, es en la ….Corporación Taisho- lo dijo muy bajito y con la cabeza baja.

Lin abrazo a Kagome. Mira sino te aceptan pues son unos tontos, se están perdiendo de contratar a una asistente muy capaz y sobretodo muy simpática y loca

Oye! – replico la otra pelinegra.

Las dos rieron y continuaron con su tertulia el resto del tiempo libre. Luego pasaron a clases, aun les faltaba 3 materias más que dar ese día, el último del semestre.

Se conocían desde que comenzaron la carrera de administración y se habían vuelto casi inseparables. Quien las viera diría que eran hermanas. Ambas de cabello negro azabache, de piel blanca y tersa, sus ojos le gritaban al mundo su juventud y ganas de ir contra todo y contra todos. La diferencia era un poco en la estatura y el color de ojos, Kagome era un poco más alta que Lin y sus ojos eran oscuros como el azabache en cambio los de esta eran marrones y solía tener un carácter más alocado y arriesgado.

La mañana paso en un dos por tres para los que estudiaban en aquella universidad para cuando llegaron las 2 de la tarde las clases habían terminado. Comenzaban las vacaciones de fin de año.

Ambas chicas caminaban hasta las escalinatas del pasillo conversando amenamente.

Ay no ése profesor de estadística me la tiene velada, siempre me llama a mí para que resuelva el problema

Claro si eres la mas distraída del salón Kagome – reía lin

No es justo, es que no me gusta mucho como da la clase así que mi mente se va a otra parte.

Ujum… mmmm a los ojos de Koga-con esa respuesta la otra se sonrojo e hizo un puchero- No!, no es cierto!

A lo lejos se escucharon unas campanadas y Lin rápidamente voltio a mirar su reloj.

Ay no! Voy tarde! El Señor Ishida ya me lo advirtió!- Faltaba poco para la hora de ir a trabajar y como siempre iba retrasada

Lin nos vemos el próximo fin de semana en mi casa para preparar el trabajo?

Claro, me parece bien- replico la de ojos castaños. – se abrazaron

Hasta luego y suerte Kagomeeee -le guiño un ojo, se puso los patines y salió corriendo..

Suspiro!-el mundo sigue su curso. Su amiga se iba a disfrutar de esos días de descanso, y a ella no le quedaba de otra que trabajar. Mientras los demás tenían sus familias, ella había perdido a sus padres desde muy pequeña y había aprendido a valerse por sí sola.

En lo que cabia lo posible, Lin intentaba ser feliz.

Rayos! El Señor Ishida me va reprender otra vez . Gritaba mientras corría a toda prisa por las aceras lo más que podía.

Por su parte un apresurado Seshomaru corría también en su auto por las calles a toda prisa. No importaba quienes lo estaban esperando, pero su orgullo no le permitía llegar tarde a ningún lugar aparte que le agradaba la velocidad, sentir como se deslizaba el auto a través de la carretera, era una agradable sensación.

_De seguro hoy estará lleno el restaurante. Debo ir pensando que excusa darle al jefe_

_A ver mmm, que el profesor se retraso! … mmm no no esa ya se la sabe!_

_No mejor que el parcial se extendió de la hora! Si – y apresuro el paso, a unas cuadras estaba el lugar._

En esas divagaciones seguía Rin mientras pasaba veloz entremedio de los transeúntes y los autos. Cruzo una calle mirando la hora en su reloj…..

_Muy bien me falta ya muy poco, tal vez me la pase porque solo estoy llegando 30 minutos tarde je!_

El auto apareció de repente a gran velocidad y Rin solo pudo ver una sombra borrosa que se le venía encima, apenas tuvo tiempo para frenar y girar con brusquedad, cayendo a un costado para no terminar arrollada por el vehículo.

Sesshomaru también logro hacer uso de los frenos a tiempo quedado a unos cuantos centímetros del cuerpo de la chica.

La gente que estaba cerca y había visto el incidente se aproximaba a Lin, mientras que el conductor permanecía en apariencia inmutable.

Se encuentra bien señorita? ¡! Le duele algo? - preguntaban

Cielos! Le dolía la rodilla y el brazo que había hecho contacto con el duro pavimento, se incorporo lentamente tratando de orientarse para ver qué era lo que había pasado.

Lin vio como el sujeto salió del auto llego a donde se encontraba, le lanzo una mirada despectiva verificando la situación –mmmm este auto si que tiene buenos frenos – pensaba para sus adentros- y luego solo pronuncio una palabra:

Humanos! – retorno al auto cansinamente y espero a que se retirara la concurrencia

Lin al fin sacando fuerzas se dirigió al sujeto de ojos ambarinos que la miraba fijamente. Camino junto a su puerta y se detuvo. Le miro furiosa, pero no dijo absolutamente nada, era tanta su rabia, que las palabras no salían de sus labios.

Después de unos segundos, que parecieron muy largos para la jovencita, seshomaru comenzó hablar

Niña tonta!,, ten más cuidado, pudiste ocasionar un accidente. Acaso pagarías tú los daños? –hablo con pausa en cada palabra pero una dureza y frialdad única en el.

Nani! – ella no podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban. El auto era más importante que su vida? Definitivamente no pudo más y espetó:

Que yo tuve la culpa? Pero si tú con tu auto lujoso se atravesó en la calle sin siquiera fijarte si algún pobre mortal cruzaba ante ti, Imbécil! – puntualizo la muy adolorida joven de cabellos negros.

–Tu… tu deberías tener más cuidado – La muchacha prosiguió, esta vez apuntando peligrosamente su dedo hacia aquellos doradas orbes- Pero quien en su sano juicio se le ocurre correr a cien Km por hora en medio de la ciudad… ¡ Me debes una disculpa estúpido! –

Sesshomaru frunció el seño ante la insolencia de esa chiquilla, si ella supiera a quien se dirigía de esa manera. Un taisho una de las familias más respetadas del país y a quien nadie había osado en miles de años retarle sin temor.

- Acaso… tienes idea de con quién estás hablando? – Arrastró las palabras y la miro de arriba abajo como si de un bicho pequeño se tratara.

- A decir verdad no me interesa – Rin habló sin miedo y con fiera determinación en la voz – Debes ser uno de esos que piensa que su dinero les da derecho a hacer lo que le plazca

-Que tipo tan desagradable!

Dicho dio la vuelta y siguió su camino farfullando todavía insultos e improperios contra él. Cruzo una calle más adelante y entro al restaurante sin percatarse que era seguida por esos fríos ojos.

- Esta es la última vez… te lo había advertido – El señor Ishida le reclamaba a una Lin que se hacia la aludida y procedía a preparse para el trabajo del día.

Vamos jefe, gomene! –haciendo una reverencia. Hoy el día ha sido duro, podemos continuar esta plática al final de turno- y salió apresurada atender los clientes. Con suerte al terminar la jornada al señor Ishida se le habría pasado el enojo, la perdonaría y salvaría otro día más su trabajo.

Las bocinas de los autos que intentaban pasar por la calle sacaron a Sesshomaru de su estupor.-

_Vaya que mujer mas insolente. Tenía el descaro de reclamarme y demandar una "dis cul pa"!_

_Muy bien, Esto no se queda así! – podía casi verse unos atisbos de un ligero color carmesí en sus orbes mientras pensaba._

_Ahora veremos quién se tiene que disculpar ante quien-_una mueca sombría se dibujo en su rostro, estaciono el auto y se dirigió al lugar donde había visto entrar a la humana fierecilla

Sesshomaru se sentó en una mesa pequeña en la terraza para poder verla al momento que saliera y ahí arreglarían cuentas. Miró su reloj impaciente, no podía demorarse demasiado en tomar un simple café.

- Irasshaimase... desea ordenar o prefiera ver el mee-nuú? –

El demonio blanco miró incrédulo a la jovencita, nunca se hubiera imaginado lo que ahora tenía en frente. Una mesera, una simple mesera era la que había osado enfrentársele. Había creído que por su porte soberbio y el elegante lugar al cual se dirigió se trataba de una alta ejecutiva en alguna firma importante o una mujer de negocios. Incluso ya había decidido comprar su compañía para acabarla y dejarle en la calle, pero una mesera era algo que escapaba completamente de sus planes.

- Tu! Que vienes a hacer aquí? – Sesshomaru se acomodó en su asiento y con el semblante frío e impasible contestó.

- Si tienes que preguntar eso es que no deberías trabajar acá. Obviamente vengo a tomar un café, aguarda un momento –

El hombre del pelo plateado la miró de arriba abajo y tomó la carta dispuesto a tardarse todo el tiempo necesario en elegir su pedido. Rin estaba furiosa con él, primero le tira el auto encima y luego la humillaba degradando su trabajo.

- Rin! Qué pasa con los pedidos de las mesas tres, siete y doce? Apúrate muchacha- Su jefe le reprendía desde el mostrador furioso por la ineficiencia de la chica.

- Esta bien, suficiente! – Rin tomó la carta y se la arrebató de las blancas manos al youkai – Un café será y luego se marcha. ¿Lo desea para llevar?–

-…- No le dio siquiera tiempo de responder

– Muy buena elección, un café para llevar entonces y luego desapareces de mi vista antes que le avise a la policía que casi me matas con tu auto de marca –

El atrevimiento de la jovencita no tenía límites, Sesshomaru no sabía si reírse o matarla.

Rin se dio media vuelta y partió a preparar el café mientras entre dientes lo maldecía a él y sus antepasados.

La muchacha de ojos negros como la noche volvió en menos de un minuto con el vaso cubierto y la cuenta en la libreta, dispuesta a despachar a ese desagradable hombre lo antes posible. Cuando regresó se sorprendió, ya no se encontraba solo. El señor Ishida se inclinaba en posición de seiza a su lado e intentaba deshacerse en disculpas mientras ese idiota la miraba de reojos. Rin se acercó con el café caliente en las manos y un nudo en la garganta.

- Señorita, el señor Taisho me ha expresado su falta de cortesía. Discúlpese con él inmediatamente –

- … – La muchacha se mordió los labios para no pronunciar ninguna palabra, no se disculparía con un hombre así, de ninguna manera la harían pasar por esa humillación.

- No se esfuerce – Sesshomaru se levantó de la silla mirando con desprecio en derredor – Era de esperarse considerando el lugar. Además, algunas personas solo sirven para atender mesas – dedicándole una mirada asesina a la muchacha agregó – y otras ni siquiera para eso.

Aquello era demasiado, no por tener dinero podía pisotear su honor de aquella manera. En un arranque de dignidad Rin arrancó la tapa del vaso y arrojó todo el contenido del café hirviendo en el pecho de ese engendro engreído. El hombre no apartó la mirada de aquellos ojos profundos como la noche, ni el más pequeño rastro de dolor ensombreció su semblante, pero podría haber jurado que un tiente carmesí se asomó en aquellos dorados cristales que la atravesaban.

El dueño del local se puso como el papel y rompió en gritos con la pobre muchacha.

-DESPEDIDA! ESTA USTED DESPEDIDA- márchese inmediatamente

Los ojos de Rin comenzaron a empañarse mientras su jefe la reprendía en presencia de todos sus compañeros. No lloraría, no lo haría, si algo de honor le quedaba esperaría que él terminara su sermón sin derramar una lágrima. Ni toda la necesidad de dinero le harían regresar a ese lugar nunca más, pero debía irse con su orgullo intacto y eso significaba que nadie debía verla quebrarse.

- ... lo que Ud ha hecho es inaceptable. Retírese inmediatamente –

Rin agachó la cabeza por última vez frente a ese hombre y salió corriendo de allí.

Tomo sus cosas y se dispuso a partir. Salió del lugar con un dolor en su pecho, sentía que le estallaría del enojo y la rabia de no poder hacer nada contra los que si tienen recursos y poder.

Se sentía impotente ante una sociedad que juzga primero antes de indagar primero los porqués.

Camino de prisa sin parar hasta llegar al parque de la esquina y recostarse en un farol. Trato de frenas sus lagrimas que ya corrían por sus mejillas como dos ríos brotar de sus afluentes.

_- "no puede ser… necesito el empleo… pero… todo es por culpa de ese idiota prepotente" – _levantó la mirada y el mismo culpable de sus actuales desgracias salía raudo del restauran. Por un minuto no entendió porque se dirigía hacia ella pero luego notó que estaba parada junto al mismo descapotable negro que casi la arrolla esa mañana. – "_ está muy acostumbrado que todo el mundo se rinda ante él, pero yo no. Ahora mismo vamos a aclarar esto"_

- Supongo que estás contento, has conseguido que me despidan. Espero que puedas dormir por las noches con esa conciencia, si es que tienes. – Sesshomaru se detuvo junto a ella y la miró de arriba abajo. Apenas le llegaba al hombro pero aún así la muchacha lo desafiaba altanera y sin miedo. – Eres un desgraciado, la posición que tiene no te da derecho a tratar así a los demás. –

Eso es para que aprendas a respetar a quienes están por encima de ti- pronuncio cada palabra con su voz ronca- Existe una clara línea entre insignificantes humanos como tú y nosotros- claro se refería a los youkais.

Hecho el daño se marcho perdiéndose entre las calles de la ciudad dejando atrás a una acongojada muchacha que había perdido lo poco que podía reclamar como suyo.

Maldito desgraciado y le arrojo lo primero que se le vino a la mente. Su libro de finanzas el cual fue Ga parar a la parte trasera del auto que ya alejaba a lo lejos.

Se sentó en una banca mientras dejaba que las emociones fluyeran.

Más tarde al recobrar un poco los sentidos se dio cuenta que…

Shimatta! El libro! Si era su libro de finanzas pero lo que más importaba era lo que estaba guardado entre sus páginas. Había metido el poco dinero que le quedaba del mes y el único recuerdo de su familia.

Que tonta! Baka! Sin empleo y sin dinero! Kuzo!

Levanto su rostro y observo un anuncio en un cartel pegado a una valla publicitaria

Corporación Taisho, Bienvenido a nuestro vasto mundo- Una sonrisa se curvo en sus labios

_Niño rico prepotente, engreído!. Así que soy una humana insignificante para él pues bien, ya verás de lo que es capaz esta insignificante!- _

XOXO

Faltando practicamente unas cuantas horas para terminar el día de trabajo y un "pensativo youkai de ojos ambarinos se encontraba sentado en su escritorio.

La larga cabellera se esparcía por su espalda mientras seshomaru trata de concentrarse en su computadora.

Un grueso libro con un titulo en letras negras descansaba sobre su escritorio: Finanzas por Katzuhiro Ogata. Recordaba el titulo, cuando estudio en la facultada también ese era uno de los libros que solía usar. Desvió la mirada y continúo trabajando. Pero aquel objeto parecía atraer su atención, era como una extraña fuerza lo llamara. Sintió curiosidad y lo agarro para ojearlo un poco.

Era una edición vieja, su cubierta estaba gastada por el uso y las páginas tenían un ligero color amarillo. Leyó un nombre escrito en la primera página. La letra era legible y bonita.

Lin Meiling –

_Mi vida era como una noche sin luna antes de encontrarte, muy oscura, pero al menos había estrellas, puntos de luz y motivaciones. Y entonces tú cruzaste mi cielo como un meteoro. De pronto se encendió todo, todo se lleno de brillantez y belleza._

Sonrío, recordaba de donde procedía ese párrafo. Era el dialogo de cierto libro de poemas que versaba sobre las vivencias entre dos amantes de mundos diferentes. Acaricio las letras y paso la página. Una nota al pie de ésta desentonaba con la leyenda de la anterior:

_Si encuentras este libro, devuélvelo a su dueña de lo contrario te encontrara y te partirá la cara._

_Hasta en su libro amenazaba a los demás, vaya mujercita – _Aunque la letra era diferente cabe aclarar.

Pasó unas cuantas páginas más y pudo leer que había varias anotaciones en sus páginas, datos, soluciones de algunos problemas. Continúo más adelante y encontró una foto entre ellas. Una vieja foto donde aparecían una pareja con 2 niños, un niño y una niña. Parecían tener uno como 4 años y la niña unos 6 años. Se veían felices- había una imagen similar en su casa pero no se notaba el sentimiento que embargaban estas personas.

Atrás de la foto estaba escrito: Papa, mama, renji, Los Amo. Alrededor de esto unas flores en forma de girasol cerraban la inscripción. Cerró el libro y lo coloco otra vez en el escritorio.

_Se te paso la mano? _– mm se sorprendía hablándose así mismo de esa forma.

_No!, esa mujer se lo merecía, fue altanera, atrevida, prepotente y…._

_Solo era una mesera sesho!_

_Y que! Nadie me reta_

_Una chica! Una chica que se quedo sin trabajo. _–Frunció el seño e intento volver a sus asuntos. Mejor, no tenía conciencia o creía no tenerla y era mejor no averiguarlo.

La llamada de su padre lo distrajo un poco de sus pensamientos.

Hijo, que bueno que contestas, como estuvo la negociación con los Kurosaki?- se escuchaba la voz de un hombre mayor al otro lado

Bien padre, aceptaron nuestros términos y firmaron los contratos para la fusión sin problemas- respondía fríamente el hijo.

Me alegra, son una buena adquisición, un mercado más al que podemos accesar con buenos clientes.-concluia animado el hombre mayor- Ah hijo quería comentarte que ahora que me voy a tomar unos meses de descanso quiero que tu e Inuyasha contraten cada uno un asistente personal.

Por mi no es necesario Padre- su rostro se crispo-, pero si quieres ponerle una niñera a tu otro hijo, haz lo que quieras- La sola idea de que su padre quisiera ponerle un asistente le molesto, podía hacer sus cosas solo y ahora no necesitaba que una mujer que no sabía nada viniera a meterse en sus asuntos.

Piénsalo hijo, te ayudaría mucho, no quiero que estés trabajando demasiado. Recuerda que la vida es única. No puedes tener el control de todo, tienes que delegar sino pasaras tus años entre cuatro paredes como me paso a mi- sonaba la voz un poco triste y apagada.

No te preocupes yo sé manejar mi vida- y colgó. Aunque Seshomaru no sabía que su padre ya se le había adelantado un poco, je!

XOXO

Buenas Tardes Señorita en que podemos servirle? – Lin se encontraba en la recepción de la corporación Taisho, aun no sabía qué era lo que iba hacer o si era mejor retroceder y no seguir con el plan.

Pero su orgullo detuvo su paso. Sus pies no respondían ya y sus acciones eran como las de un autómata.

Buenas tardes, vengo a ver al señor Taisho

Al padre o al hijo? Preguntaba curiosa una de las secretarias

Rayos! Realmente no sabía si ese "demonio" era el padre o el hijo. – Ahh Yoruichi dijo la otra chica, seguro viene a ver al señor Seshomaru, recuerda que el señor Inutaisho nos comento que vendrían unas aspirantes al puesto de asistente.

_Kamisama arigatou! Tú siempre me salvas_- sonrió alegremente echando el rostro hacia atrás

Así es, vengo por el puesto de asistente, el señor esta esperándome!

Un momento por favor, anunciare su llegada. Su nombre es? –

Enarco una ceja- esteee ehhh.. Lin, Lin Meiling- Que mas daba tenía que dar su nombre sino estas dos chicas no la dejarían pasar y todo se vendría abajo.

Diga!- contesto un no muy animado youkai

La aspirante para asistente a la vicepresidencia se encuentra aquí- Taisho sama

_Taisho sama?, sama?_- y sus ojos se abrieron como platos- _los de esta clase llegaban al extremo de llamarse con esos apelativos?. Vaya con razón este cretino es todo un engreído!_

Dígale que se marche, no voy a contratar a ninguna asistente y no quiero que nadie me moleste- y colgó

Lo siento señorita pero el señor Taisho sama está muy ocupado y no puede atenderla- se excuso como pudo la chica-

Mmm ya, Por favor podría insistir una vez más y tan solo decirle que es la señorita Lin la del café- era una jugada arriesgada pero a estas alturas que importaba, por lo menos había hecho el intento de llegar hasta allí a subsanar su herido orgullo.

La chica dudo unos segundos, sabía lo que significaba molestar al jefe. Cuando decía que no deseaba ser molestado, pero el rostro de la chica le reclamaba un intento más. Sintió cierta empatía y volvió a marcar.

Que sucede Ayumi? – esta vez sonaba molesto

Esstee Taisho sama, la joven dice llamarse Lin la del ca – fe

Estaba dispuesto a mandar a la recepcionista a visitar el departamento de recursos humanos cuando en su mente repitió como eco: _la chica del café?, no! No podía ser, esa cría no se atrevería a poner un pie este lugar._

_Y si fuera cierto sesho?-_miro el libro

Está bien hágala pasar- Ayumi sonrió con alegría y le indico el camino a Lin- Mucha suerte señorita

Atravesó un pasillo flanqueado por algunas entradas que conducían a otras oficinas. Se notaba a la gente trabajando pero alguno se distraían un poco para observar a la extraña cruzar aquel pasillo que conducía a las oficinas principales. No era cualquiera que veían desfilar hacia aquel lugar y menos una jovencita tan corriente como ella.

Encogió un poco los hombros, se sentía observada como un animalito que va al matadero. Como un preso a recibir su pena.

Una enorme puerta de madera con labores hermosamente talladas le esperaba al frente. Pudo observar en tan solo unos minutos que el diseño describía una historia. Había seres "mágicos" con espadas enfrascados en una dura batalla con otras criaturas míticas.

Ayumi toco tímidamente a la puerta-Puede pasar- y se retiro al escuchar la varonil voz concediendo el acceso.

Sus brazos temblaban, -_valor Lin, estas tan cerca para arrepentirte, dile lo que se merece, recoges tu libro y te marchas, es todo_-

Allí se encontraba aquel sujeto en la ventada, con los brazos apoyados en la repisa mirando hacia el horizonte. Se dio la vuelta y su boca se curvo en una mueca

Vengo por mi libro si es que aun no lo has desechado como a los demás

Vaya!, es que las meseras no aprenden las lecciones?-que duro sonaba eso-maldición- Levanto su cara y lo miro fijamente, a esos dorados ojos de manera desafiante.

Pues para tu información soy estudiante de cuarto año de administración de empresas y no una simple mesera como espetas tu!- Que jovencita más extraña con la que se había topado. Era capaz de sostenerle su mirada con tal valor.

Si, las "personas" – y lo dijo con saña- que vivimos debajo de "tu mundo de fantasía" también nos preparamos, somos tan capaces como el más adinerado de este mundo. – Apenas esta chiquilla de melena negra tendría unos 20 años pero se notaba bastante madura para su edad

Gracias a ti me quede sin trabajo y por ende sin ninguna forma de pagar mis estudios. Pero eso a ti no te importa, para ti los demás solo somos basura-añadió.

Suficiente! Nadie se atrevía hablarle de esa manera, se acerco y la tomo con fuerza por el brazo cuando esta se dirigía a tomar el libro sobre la mesa.-Solo eres una humana atrevida, los pocos que han osado hablarme así han pagado un precio muy caro-y la acerco más hacia sí.

Su rostro era de molestia. Ella podía sentir la respiración de él, entrecortada y furiosa. Parecía como los toros en la plaza, que resoplan de rabia al ser provocados por el atrevido matador.

No te debo nada. En primer lugar tú te entrometiste en el camino. Se supone que los transeúntes son los que deben andar por allí con precaución. Además que las mujeres con sentido común no deberían andar patinando por allí comportándose como un chico.

Ahh, ahora te metes con mi femineidad- jalo con fuerza intentando zafarse del agarre pero fue inútil. Las fuerte mano de seshomaru la agarraba como un depredador a su presa.

Lin hizo un movimiento y dirigió un puntapié aquella vulnerable zona. Pero el youkai fue mas avil adivinando la patada.

Eres una tonta-

Y tu un estúpido engreído

Los gritos e insultos se podían escuchar a través de la gruesa puerta. Los empleados corrieron a llamar a los de seguridad. Porque estaban seguros que ahí correría sangre muy pronto, y no precisamente la del jefe.

Cuando entraron encontraron a Lin siendo sujetada por las muñecas y seshumaru y ella gritándose mutuamente improperios.

Taisho sama, que ocurre aquí-

Nada " la señorita" ya se retira. Muéstrenle la salida.-soltandola bruscamente

Uno de los de seguridad fue a tomar a lin por un brazo pero ella se quito.

Puedo ir sola, gracias y se dirigió a la salida de la oficina siendo escoltada por los de seguridad.

Seshomaru solo la observo de soslayo y luego pudo percibir un ligero olor a sangre. Busco y observo que un pequeño hilo de sangre corría por la pierna izquierda de la chica. También cojeaba un poco.

Tal vez ella….

La puerta se cerró dejando tras de sí un desconcertado youkai que permanecía callado de pie en su oficina.

Pasado el incidente volvió la calma al edificio. El sol comenzaba a ocultarse en el horizonte. Poco a poco el personal salía de sus oficinas. Algunos comentaban lo que había ocurrido con la jovencita. Especulaban que podía tratarse de una novia o tal vez una amante. Hablaban lo usual que siempre suelen hacer las personas cuando un nuevo chisme corria en el trabajo.

Desde que aquella chica se había ido, solo se había quedado mirando afuera de la ventana mientras sus pensamientos viajaban lejos de allí.

Taisho sama que pase buenas noches- Ayumi despidiéndose por el intercomunicador

Camino despacio hasta tocar el libro que reposaba sobre su escritorio

Al tocarlo sintió un escalofrió.-Culpa?, arrepentimiento? Solo había sentido tal sensación una vez en su vida.

Tomo el libro y descolgó el abrigo del perchero.

Se dirijo a los estacionamientos. Tenía que salir de esa duda. Tenía que poner su mente en paz.

Una deprimida Lin caminaba cabizbaja.

_Estúpido. Soy una estúpida también. Ese tipo tiene todo el dinero del mundo y yo, yo solo soy una huérfana. Una partícula contra un universo! Puede aplastarme y nadie se daría cuenta de alguna vez existía sobre la faz de la tierra._

Se recostó bajo un árbol mientras las lágrimas afloraban de sus ojos. La vida era tan dura, esta vida era tan dura. Ahora que iba hacer, este mes tenía que pagar la mensualidad de la universidad, la señora kaede podría dejarle pasar unos meses el alquiler pero en la universidad estaba difícil.

El señor Ishida con el incidente era seguro que no le daría muy buenas referencias. Menudo lio en el que estaba metida!

Las lágrimas brotaban copiosas por su rostro, era mejor desahogarse un poco. Llorar era el último recurso que le quedaba a una mujer. Era la mejor formaba de sentirse un poco mejor contra los duros momentos que los golpeaba la vida.

Se movió un poco y sintió que le dolía en extremo la pierna izquierda.

Rayos! No se había percatado pero en su rodilla tenía una enorme brecha. La sangre salía en un chorro que se deslizaba por su pantorrilla.

Detestaba la sangre, le recordaba momentos muy crueles de su pasado. De seguro por toda la adrenalina del momento no había sentido nada hasta ahora que se le habían pasado un poco las emociones. Para ayudar el forcejeo con el bruto ese contribuyo a empeorarla.

Levanto el rostro y sus ojos no podía creer la persona que se encontraba frente a ella.

Un youkai alto de cabellos plateados como la nieve y una media luna en la frente estaba parado delante de ella.

La miraba como un animalito raro- Y ahora que quieres, no te basto suficiente con lo que me has hecho este día? – grito con rabia.

Hacia unos minutos que estaba allí, ella por su llanto no se percato de su presencia.

Se acerco despacio y la tomo de la mano.

Vamos!

Vamos a la casa de tu abuela! – refunfuño lin. Contigo no voy ni a la esquina

Eres muy grosera para tu edad niña! – y jalo de ella. Claro el nivel de fuerzas era mayor y ella no pudo resistirse.

Estás loco! No te basta con atropellarme, humillarme, dejarme sin trabajo, quedarte con mis libros y ahora quieres secuestrarme?

Tonta!

Hizo un movimiento y la cargo en brazos sin darle tiempo a reaccionar.

Bájame animal! – hacia fuerza la chica intentando bajarse

Si continuas forcejeando la herida en tu pierna se va abrir más. Lin miro su rodilla, era verdad, cada vez sangraba mas. Se quedo mirando el color rojo de la sangre, de pronto todo comenzó a dar vueltas y sintió nauseas.

Aprovecho la reacción de la chica y la llevo a su auto. Perfecto así no pondría resistencia. Cerró las puertas para evitar una escapatoria.

En cierto modo estaba "secuestrándola" pero no importaba, era un Taisho y podía hacer lo que le pareciera en gana.

Cuando pudo reaccionar un poco, se encontraba en la oficina del tipo ese. Estaba sentada sobre su escritorio y una toalla blanca cubría su rodilla.

Intenta no moverte, ya dejo de sangrar pero si continuas moviéndote volverá a salir. El médico ya viene para acá.

No sabía que responderle. El señor de hielo la estaba cuidando? O esto solo lo hacía para que no lo demandara o algo parecido?

Toma- le entregaba su libro. Tienes muy mala puntería. Ogataba se sorprendería si supiera que su libro además de enseñar también sirve para intentos de asesinato.

Aich, porque le encantaba hacerse odiar. – Pues el de Ogataba no es tan bueno para estos trabajos, el de Mueller funciona mejor sobretodo con youkais engreídos –contraataco!

Ambos se dirigieron una mirada la de ella de enojo y la del fría como el hielo, pero seshomaru opto por retirarla. Se dirigió al ventanal mientras llegaba el doctor. No podía seguir permitiendo que esa chiquilla lo sacara de sus casillas. Es más, nunca nadie había hecho que perdiera su autocontrol. Apretó los puños. La brisa soplo acariciando sus largos cabellos.

Lin mientras lo observaba detenidamente ya más calmada. Vaya tipo, por todas las cosas que habían sucedido tan rápido no se había detenido a verlo como era. En realidad era condenadamente apuesto. Vestía muy elegante, claro era el dueño de toda una corporación. Una camisa blanca manga larga y unos pantalones negros.

En su vida había visto un hombre tan apuesto. En extremo hermoso. Sus cabellos blancos caían hasta la mitad de su espalda. Una ancha espalda que a pesar de la camisa que llevaba puesta podía darse cuenta que estaba muy bien ejercitada. Su rostro era como el de un ángel. Blanco como la nieve, las únicas diferencias eran sus marcas rojas en las mejillas y una luna en cuarto creciente estampada sobre su frente. Un par de ojos ambarinos cerraban el paquete. Por kami este tipo en realidad parecía hijo de una deidad.

La voz de un viejo calvo y encorvado la saco de su trance.

A que se debe tu llamada Seshomaru? –preguntaba cansadamente un viejo youkai. De seguro era el doctor, era de estatura bajita, de ojos saltones, orejas puntiagudas y en su cabeza solo crecia un pequeño mechón blanco. Realmente era bastante feo.

Dirigió una mirada hacia la chica que continuaba sentada en el escritorio.

Ahh ya veo, esto es nuevo Seshomaru. Tus gustos han cambiado. Quién diría ahora te gustan las humanas como novias.

Seshomaru lo fulmino con la mirada- Calla viejo decrepito y haz tu trabajo si no quieres terminar.. – la frase quedo incompleta

Voy voy las amenazas no son necesarias-no has cambiado nada.-camino rascando su espalda.

A ver señorita que fue lo que le paso- esta solo le dedico una mirada al peliblanco que permanecía serio detrás del doctor.- Emm es que iba corriendo y me caí- Seshomaru giro, no le preocupaba que la chica dijera la verdad pero le sorprendió que encubriera la situación. Se dedico a observarla de lejos mientras Totosai trabajaba.

No era muy alta, tenía una larga melena negra que hacia juego con sus ojos marrones. Su rostro era grácil y delicado. Si no fuera por esa actitud grosera quien la viera así, diría que era una mujer muy tierna e indefensa.

Quito la toalla- mm tienes varias piedras incrustadas, tendré que retirarlas si no, no vas a sanar bien- Saco unas pequeñas pinzas de su maletín y procedió.

Podía escucharse el tintinear de las pequeñas rocas cayendo sobre el vidrio. – Lin decidió cerrar los ojos y tratar de no pensar en lo que hacia el doctor. No era muy buena con el tema de la sangre y si se ponía a mirar directamente era seguro que se marearía de nuevo.

Por fin había terminado en parte el suplicio. Pero Totosai saco una aguja e hilo. –_Por kami que trabaje rápido_- rezo

Lin aprentó los dientes y aguanto calladamente el doloroso proceso, mientras seshomaru no desviaba la mirada de la escena- Es valiente, mmm bonita, grosera y valiente – concluyo-

El viejo adivino el pensamiento de la chica así que comenzó a coser lo más rápido que pudo. Hizo 3 puntadas para cerrar la brecha. Corto el hilo y tomo una gasa con un líquido naranja, embarro la herida y luego coloco una venda sobre esta. También reviso la del brazo y la limpio, esta no requería puntadas.

Listo señorita. Trata de no moverte mucho, menudo golpe el que te diste-limpio todo y se dirigió a seshomaru.

En dos semanas me llamas para retirarle los puntos. Las humanas son más frágiles Seshomaru trátala con más cuidado-escapo antes que fuera golpeado por un enojado youkai

Camino despacio hasta la chica, la tomo por la cintura y la bajo con cuidado.

Gracias, no era necesario que hicieras todo esto-Hablaba pausadamente.

Era eso o luego que me acusaran porque terminaras desangrada en media calle-su expresión no cambiaba en lo más mínimo. Parecía un ser carente de emociones.

No te hubieras molestado, nadie te habría reclamado algo…- no termino la oración porque una tarjeta blanca estaba frente a ella.

Toma, envía mañana tu curriculum a esta dirección y preséntate a trabajar el lunes a primera hora.

Pero?-no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo, le estaba ofreciendo trabajo?

Dijiste que eras estudiante de cuarto de administración no? – abrió la puerta- pues necesito una asistente- y salió dejándola sola.

**continuara...**

**Nota: Parte de la escena de la pelea entre sesho y rin del cafe esta basada en un cap del fic Mi Otra Vida contigo de la autora Kiu Lumi. Gracias la describiste tan bien que me tome el atrevimiento de incluirla ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Segundo Encuentro –No Necesito niñera padre!**

**Capítulo II**

**Bueno aqui les traigo el segundo capitulo de esta historia, disculpen la tardanza y que sea un poco corto, pero tuve que escribirlo en estas semanas en medio de muchas decisiones que debo tomar en mi vida y la cabeza me anda dando vueltas _ entre fic´s, libros, trabajo y mas decisiones, decisiones.**

**Ah una cosa que se me olvido aclarar, en este mundo alternativo los youkais carecen de poderes magicos. Esas especialidades se las dejo a mi querida Rumiko ella es mejor que yo para contar esas cosas. Asi que no esperen ver a nuestro querido Sesho volando por ahi eh ^O^.**

**Tambien deseo darle las gracias a mis primeros lectores por tomarse la molesta de leer mis inventos: Yue yuna, Miara Makisan, Princesa caris, Taisho Malfol y Kaito. ARIGATOU**

**Ya sin mas los dejo con el cap**

X O X O X

Era noche cerrada cuando llego a casa, la señora Kaede estaba en el recibidor acomodando unas cosas. Al verla se sorprendió mucho.

Niña! Pero que fue lo que te paso! – expreso asombrada la anciana mujer.

Ehh nada señora Kaede, solo tuve un pequeño accidente con los patines – mintió a medias

Ay niña, ya te lo he dicho varias veces, esas cosas no son para las chicas, es muy peligro – cacareaba la obachan.

Lin puso los ojos en blanco, sabía que la anciana lo decía realmente por preocupación pero no le agradaba la idea cuando resaltaban lo que podían y no podían hacer las chicas.

Solo fue un raspón, -bostezo - me voy a dormir – Le planto un beso en la mejilla y se dirigió al cuarto antes de que pudiera seguirle preguntando más cosas.

El pequeño cuarto que rentaba Lin en aquel condominio a pesar de ser humilde estaba limpio y arreglado.

Era una habitación con un baño, en una esquina cerca de la ventana estaba su cama, al lado un pequeño escritorio con una lámpara. Sobre la mesa algunos libros, cuadernos y pegados en las paredes algunos cuadros de paisajes y fotos con sus amigos de la escuela.

Hogar, dulce hogar – suspiro y se tendió sobre la cama

Auch – le dolía la pierna un poco, así que la acomodo mejor sobre una almohada. Permaneció un rato así hasta que la sensación punzante disminuyo un poco.

Se levanto y saco el libro de finanzas de su mochila. Busco entre las paginas y encontró lo que había dejado guardado, su querida foto y el poco dinero con el que contaba. Guardo esta vez el dinero en su cartera y volvió a cerrar el libro.

Aquel viejo libro había adquirido una fragancia. – mmm si, huele un poco a él

Su olor también decía mucho de él. Varonil, sexy, apuesto, arrogante, prepotente, engreído,….

Sacudió la cabeza y apretó las manos en el libro. Mejor no seguía buscándole adjetivos a ese sujeto sino terminaría molesta al recordarlo. Podía ser muy apuesto pero deberas que se hacía odiar con su actitud aunque ahora le había ofrecido trabajo. Eso la dejaba un poco desconcentrada.

-Suspiró - _Vaya Lin aquel galán que casi te borra del mapa ahora te estaba dando la oportunidad de trabajar en una mega corporación. Lo que tanto había soñado desde que comenzó a despertarle aquel gusto por la administración y las historias de grandes industrias ahora se le estaba haciendo realidad. _

Sonrió. Hacía muchos años que no había peleado con un chico. El incidente de hoy le hizo recordar aquella vez cuando tuvo un encontrón con un pequeño rufián. Ella no era una persona agresiva, pero los golpes de la vida y su triste pasado que llevaba tras de sí la habían obligado a no dejarse doblegar por los demás.

– Cerro los ojos – Y comenzó a recordar sus años en el orfanato abrazando su viejo libro de finanzas…

_Algunos días después de lo de "aquello"_ - Lin le decía así a lo que sucedió con su familia para manejarlo de una mejor manera y mitigar un poco el dolor de su corazón. – _fue llevada al orfanato Seibo Aijien. Un lugar donde había muchos niños y niñas y estaban al cuidado de varias sacerdotisas. El orfanato también era una especie de templo y aquellas cuidadoras practicaban el sintoismo._

_Al principio solo pronunciaba las palabras necesarias para comunicarse con los demás y durante las noches sollozaba en silencio. Extrañaba mucho a su mama, a su papa y a su hermanito. Se sentía muy solita. _

_Cuando llegaba a casa después de la escuela, su mama le preparaba una merienda a ella y a Renji. Luego les ayudaba con las tareas. Para ella no eran muy difíciles pero era más divertido hacerlas con mamá. Renji era harina de otro costal. Con sus 4 años ya demostraba que era muy duro del cerebro y había que explicarle una y otra vez las cosas para que comprendiera._

_Papa llegaba a casa a eso de las 7 de la noche, besaba amorosamente a mama y nos abrazaba a mi hermano y a mí. Era muy amable y cariñoso. Casi nunca se enojaba y cuando lo hacía solo hacia una mueca con sus labios. _

_Pero después de aquella noche…_

_Ahora ella estaba sola, en aquel lugar lleno de niños que como ella, no tenían padres ni familia, ni nada._

_Lloraba todas las noches hasta quedarse dormida o hasta que sus lagrimas dejaron de brotar con el tiempo. Después solo sentía que su corazón le dolía cada vez que pensaba en los recuerdos._

_Poco a poco entablo amistad con las niñas del orfanato. Eran agradables y buenas. Gracias a ellas comenzó a comunicarse un poco más y pronto se desenvolvía igual que ellas en aquel lugar. Tenían algunas cosas en común, si, la soledad, algunas habían perdido a sus padres, no contaban con algún familiar cercano que se quisiera hacer cargo y otras pues habían sido abandonados desde que nacieron. Con los niños pasaba lo mismo._

_Un día estando en clases de literatura de la sacerdotisa Tsubaki. El grupo estaba solo ya que la Tsubaki se había visto obligada a llevar a un niño a la enfermería que le sangraba la nariz._

_Así que un grupo de niños revoltosos liderados por un rufían llamado Muso comenzó armar escándalo y pronto rompieron un jarrón del salón._

_El grupo instantáneamente quedo en silencio total, todos sabían que eso no le agradaría para nada a Tsubaki. Ella era muy rígida con las reglas y aquel que cometía una infracción era castigado severamente._

_Muso amenazo a todos y dijo que permaneciéramos callados y nadie dijera nada._

_Cuando regreso Tsubaki contemplo con mala cara el desastre del piso y demando saber quién era el culpable pero nadie decía palabra alguna._

_Bien si ninguno quiere delatar al responsable todos serán castigados. Se irán a la cama sin cenar y el fin de semana limpiaran TODAS las aulas como castigo!– El descontento se pudo ver en el rostro de todos, pero más en el de Lin._

_No era justo! Por culpa de aquel tonto, castigarían a todos, y aquella noche servían pastel de limón con fresas. SU FAVORITO! – No sabía tan exacto como el que preparaba su mama, pero cada vez que lo probaba se la recordaba._

_No era justo! , No, No! –Tenía que hacer algo así que levanto la mano con la cabeza baja._

_Si Meiling, quieres decir algo? – Zapateaba la mujer de cabellos canos_

_Asintió con la cabeza – Pues dilo de una buena vez pequeña! – Aquella mujer carecía de paciencia._

_Solo puedo decir que en el grupo de las niñas no está el culpable – Claro no podía decir abiertamente el nombre de aquel niño, pero por lo menos le podría dar una pista a la maestra y ésta sabiendo cómo era el comportamiento de todos, sacaría conclusiones y sabría quien había sido._

_Solo bastaron unos minutos para que la sacerdotisa cayera en cuenta quien era él responsable. Muso fue obligado a limpiar los destrozos y luego se le dijo que aquella noche se iría a dormir sin cenar._

_La clase termino y esperaban la siguiente. Lin estaba distraída viendo hacia la puerta cuando sintió un fuerte dolor en la espalda._

_Aquel rufíaan la había atacado propinándole un golpe en la espalda_

_Tonta! Por tu culpa me castigaron, ya veras, me las pagarás! – cerraba los puños con enojo._

_Pero Lin no estaba sola y las demás niñas la rodearon y miraron con mala cara al chico._

_Así que fue pactada una pelea al final de las clases._

_Está de más decir que la pelea se llevo a cabo entre Muso, Lin y las niñas del salón. Todos fueron llevados a detención por alterar el orden pero el pequeño rufian había recibido su merecido, terminó más maltrecho por el ataque que recibió y doblemente castigado._

_Desde aquel dia Lin había aprendido que: Si eres débil mueres, si eres fuerte vives! O por lo menos debía aparentar ser fuerte._

El sonido de la alarma la despertó. Cielos se había quedado profundamente dormida en medio de los recuerdos que ni cuenta se había dado.

Quiso levantarse pero un dolor en todo su cuerpo la hizo desistir. Rayos! Le dolía todo, hasta los dedos de las manos.

Era como si hubiera estado haciendo ejercicios y el cuerpo lo sintiera magullado y estropeado. Aparte de eso tenía algunos moretones en el brazo izquierdo y la rodilla estaba hinchada como un globo.

_Si no te saco las piedras, no vas a sanar bien_ – comenzó a decir Lin, citando las palabras del viejo doctor a modo de burla imitando su voz.

Si claro, de seguro me dejo alguna dentro porque esto esta horrible!- Maldito Anciano!

Hizo un esfuerzo con gestos de dolor y poco a poco logro maniobrar para ponerse en pie y caminar un poco. Llego al baño, se miro al espejo

Estaba horrible! – Mejor me doy un baño, si Kaede bachan me ve así de seguro va querer enviarme al hospital….con lo que los detestaba!

XOXOX

_Bueno heme aquí. Ya llegaste Kagome_ – Se decía para sí la pelinegra un poco exaltada frente a la entrada de las torres Taisho. (ya esta escena se está volviendo dejavu no creen? XDDD)

Apretó nerviosa la carpeta con sus documentos y avanzo a paso cauteloso dentro del primer edificio.

Vaya, apenas entro pudo darse cuenta de que allí se realizaban grandes negocios. Habían muchas personas caminando de allí para acá con papeles en mano, otros hablaban sin parar por celular y otro tanto entraban y salían de los ascensores apresuradamente.

Se sintió un poco cohibida, todos vestían ropas de oficina y ella pues… al parecer no había elegido muy bien el atuendo para estar allí. Más bien parecía para ir algún evento.

Vestía una blusa blanca manga larga, una falda corta de tabletas anchas en color rojo oscuro, rematada en el borde con pequeñas flores de cerezo bordadas en negro, sandalias altas y un sobretodo crema de botones negros a modo de abrigo.

Mmm No debió haberle echo caso a su hermanito sobre vestirse a la moda en lugar de escoger algo más de oficina. Bueno ya quedaba claro que la opinión de los hermanos en cosas de entrevistas de trabajo no contaba para la próxima- _aich baka_ –

Ni modo ya no podía echarse para atrás, no tenia ninguna excusa para decirles de que le cambiaran la cita para otro día o si – _Mi hermanito se equivoco en el atuendo_ – puso los ojos en blanco – _como si eso fuera valido, baka!_

Se dirigió a uno de los ascensores que comenzaba a llenarse. Entraron unos jóvenes de corbata graciosa que conversaban sobre el valor en el mercado de ciertas acciones, luego una mujer de cabellos rubios y por ultimo un señor elegante de cabello blanco.

De todos el que más llamo su atención fue este último. Todos al verle entrar se inclinaron y saludaron con demasiada cortesía y el ambiente se volvió callado de repente. Aquel sujeto era un youkai. Tendría unos cincuenta y tantos años tal vez. A pesar que ambas especies convivían desde tiempos inmemoriales en este planeta, solían mezclarse muy poco. La mayoría de los youkais eran seres con mucho poder adquisitivo, tenían grandes compañías y controlaban grandes sectores comerciales. Los dueños de estos grandes comercios era muy raro verlos en público.

A decir verdad era más seguro ver a un humano trabajar para un youkai pero nunca lo contrario. Y ni se diga de la _unión_ de estas dos especies, su abuelo solía decirle que eso era inconcebible!

A pesar de su edad, era simpático - _de seguro de joven debió ser un hombre muy atractivo_ – comenzaba a pensar Kagome –_Luce muy distinguido…_

Tenía el largo cabello blanco agarrado en una cola dejando al descubierto sus orejas y unas marcas purpuras en el rostro. Vestía elegantemente un traje sastre y sobre sus hombros colgaba un abrigo negro largo. Definitivamente era un youkai, uno muy importante para el trato que recibía por parte de los demás que le rodeaban.

Este le dirigió una pequeña mirada cordial y luego comenzó a platicar con los jóvenes de las corbatas al salir del ascensor.

Se acerco a la recepción donde habían dos jovencitas, tal vez podrían tener un par de años mas que ella.

En que puedo servirle?- pregunto ansiosa una de las chicas

Emm vengo para entrevista de asistente, soy Kagome, Kagome Higurashi! – Tartamudeo un poco

La chica busco amablemente en un listado su nombre, le entrego una hoja de solicitud y la mando sentarse al final del corredor hasta que fuera llamada.

Se dio la vuelta rápidamente pero no se fijo muy bien y tropezó con algo, o alguien, lo que es que las hojas de papel y su carpeta fueron a dar al piso. Cuando levanto la mirada para verificar con que se había tropezado, resulto ser un muchacho.

Solo duro unos segundos, pero contemplo embobada el rostro de aquel muchacho. Tenía el cabello largo y blanco como la nieve, un par de graciosas orejas de perro sobresalían sobre su cabeza pero lo más asombroso era su rostro, parecía el de un ángel, tenía unos hermosos ojos color miel intenso.

Su corazón comenzó a latir desbocadamente, como era posible que tales seres celestiales pudieran caminar por este mundo y ella tuviera la dicha ese día de toparse con uno.

Pero la ensoñación terminó tan pronto escucho las palabras más desagradables que venían provenientes del joven:

Aich, torpe!, que no te fijas por donde caminas, tonta! – he hizo un gesto de incomodidad y continuo caminando refunfuñando con un vaso de café en la mano.

Aquel supuesto ángel se había convertido en tan solo unos milisegundos en ser muy grosero y patán.

Kagome hizo un mohín, apretó los puños fuertemente para contener el enojo que le produjeron las expresiones de aquel chico con orejas de perro.

Baka! – en otras circunstancias con gusto le hubiera plantado cara y le regresaría sus palabritas con otras muy parecidas.

_Cuenta hasta diez, uno, dos, tres, respira, no te dejes llevar por esa tontería, viniste a una entrevista de trabajo_ – la pobre trataba de controlar las emociones que comenzaban a salirse de control.

Mientras tanto Inutaisho con el rabillo del ojo contemplo la escena, observo a la jovencita y sus labios se curvaron en una mueca de quien trama algo.

Kagome se agacho para levantar los papeles pero la sorprendió un joven simpático de cabello oscuro que le sonreía alegremente.

Perdona a mi amigo, a veces se comporta como un perro sin modales- se disculpaba este otro mientras recogía sus cosas y se las entregaba sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

Vaya sujeto, aquel era grosero pero este otro joven la miraba tan pícaramente que parecía desnudarla con los ojos.

El rubor subió a sus mejillas y Kagome desvió la vista haciendo ademan de acomodar los papeles. Era incomodo que la mirasen así

Gra- gracias, no hay problema, yo tuve la culpa, debí fijarme mejor al caminar.

Bueno amable señorita. Dichosos son los ojos que la contemplan. Para mí es un placer ayudarle en lo que está a mi alcance –_Waouu de donde había salido este tipo, de la novela Romeo y Julieta sin duda!_

El joven se acerco despacio y tomo una de sus manos entre las suyas y continuo -

-Así que si va pasar un tiempo por aquí sírvase pedirme lo que quiera sin lugar a duda. Este..eemm . hasta podría, me pregunto si estará interesada en tener un hij..?

No pudo seguir con el resto de la conversación porque el otro chico de las orejas de perro le gritaba desde una oficina cercana

-Miroku! , Apresurate!

Se despidió no sin antes lanzarle otra mirada de esas a ella y guiñarle un ojo a las chica de la recepción, las cuales soltaron una risita.

Medio aturdida se fue a sentar al lado de otras chicas que de seguro también estaban aplicando para el puesto. Algunas se les veía nerviosas y otras muy seguras de sí mismas. La competencia se veía dura.

Pasaron las horas que para Kagome parecían más bien siglos. Después de tanta espera estaba comenzando a sentirse impaciente. Las chicas sentadas junto a ella fueron llamadas una a una, demoraban alrededor de una hora y luego las veía pasar directo al ascensor con la clásica frase por parte de las recepcionistas: _le estaremos comunicando posteriormente señorita si fue contratada para el puesto._

Finalmente le toco su turno. Trago lentamente y se dirigió precavida hacia donde le indicaron debía entrar.

Paso un largo corredor y luego giro a la derecha hasta el final donde se topo con una enorme puerta de alabastro tallada delicadamente con las escenas de un guerrero combatiendo con seres mágicos. El guerrero portaba una enorme espada y tenía otra en su espalda. La lucha que sostenía era con un enorme dragón y se veía que era una lucha encarnizada. Era una escena como congelada en el tiempo.

Su abuelo le había contado las leyendas sobre los youkais, muchas decían que los ancestros de los actuales descendientes en realidad fueron seres mágicos, con poderes y todo. Que podían surcar los cielos volando o podía destrozar un pueblo entero con sus poderes sobrenaturales.

Pero eran solo eso, leyendas, historias de viejos.

Toco la puerta y pudo escuchar una sonora voz que le autorizo pasar a la oficina. Kagome se estremeció.

_Vamos, tu puedes, contestas las preguntas y listo_- se daba valor a sí misma la pelinegra

Su posición paso del nerviosismo a la sorpresa al ver que el entrevistador no era otro que el señor elegante del ascensor. El youkai!

Leyó sobre el escritorio una pequeña placa que decía: Presidente Ejecutivo

_Por Kami! Ese señor tan distinguido se encargaba de entrevistar a las aspirantes? Por qué alguien como él se tomaba la molestia de encargarse de tales banalidades teniendo secretarias y de seguro un departamento de recursos humanos. Que compañía más extraña._

Buenos días – saludo tímidamente haciendo una pequeña reverencia

Buenos días jovencita, puedes tomar asiento – contestaba amablemente el señor. Su voz era grave pero de un tono muy refinado.

Ojeo detenidamente su curriculum y le lanzo una amable sonrisa, igual que como en el ascensor.

Higurashi, mmm, su apellido me suena un poco-la miraba curiosamente

Tal vez lo ha escuchado en alguna parte, porque mi familia se encarga del Templo Higurashi que está en el monte del lado oeste de la ciudad.

Así es, tiene razón, ese templo tiene muchos años de existir en la ciudad-

Su afirmación es correcta, ha sido heredado por mi familia desde hace generaciones –

Muy bien Señorita Higurashi iremos directo al grano – Kagome lo miro vacilante

Porque desea trabajar en esta compañía?- uy esa pregunta estaba muy buena, lo medito unos segundos, aquí vamos, solo diría lo que exactamente se le viniera a la cabeza.

Pues vera, se que carezco de experiencia pero desde pequeña siempre me ha gustado esto de las grandes industrias, mis padres dicen que tengo madera para los negocios. Así que decidí estudiar Administración de Empresas y mantengo las esperanzas que si tengo la oportunidad de trabajar en mega corporación como ésta, no importa si debo comenzar desde abajo se que podre demostrar todo mi potencial y aportar mis aptitudes para el bien de la empresa – era una respuesta muy sincera, salió de lo más profundo de su ser.

Inutaisho hizo una mueca a modo de sonrisa. La chica era buena, hablaba francamente y tenía potencial sin lugar a dudas. Solo le faltaba evaluar otras características.

Bien, señorita Higurashi una pregunta más- se levanto el youkai y se dirigió al ventanal de la oficina. Hablo sin mirar a la chica.

Quiero que me dé la respuesta más honesta posible. No tema decir lo que piensa –

A que se refería con aquello- Kagome se acomodaba nerviosa en su silla, ese tipo tenía una mirada misteriosa, como si su mente estuviera tramando un plan del cual ella formaba parte.

Si yo le pidiera que me diera su opinión al respecto de una persona lo haría? – esbozaba una sonrisa al formular la pregunta

La chica enarco una ceja ante el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación. – Si señor, no lo entiendo muy bien, pero si forma parte de la entrevista, lo intentare lo mejor posible.

Muy bien! – se volvió a sentar animadamente en el escritorio. Y la miro directamente a los ojos.

El mayor saco del un compartimento de su escritorio una carpeta. Se la entregue a la joven, la cual la tomo con manos temerosas.

Puede abrirla – he hizo un movimiento de consentimiento

Kagome abrió la carpeta y se sobresalto a ver que había una foto del chico de las orejas de perro dentro.

Disculpe, me está pidiendo que le diga que pienso sobre esta persona? – devolviéndole la carpeta

Por supuesto, necesito saber qué concepto tiene sobre aquel jovencito con el que se tropezó al salir del ascensor? – preguntaba de pronto seriamente el youkai como si de pronto lo que ella opinara fuera de suma importancia.

_Nani?_ – _Le estaba pidiendo que describiera al chico de orejas de perro? Esto era inconcebible_

Se refiere al de la taza de café? – claro no podía referirse a el por su característica principal, resultaría un poco grosero.

Si, a ese mismo, necesito que diga exactamente qué opina de él. – preguntaba ávidamente el mayor.

Pero es que no le conozco – nerviosamente le respondía una desconcertada Kagome.

No importa, me basta con que me diga lo que pensó esta mañana – sus ojos la miraban fijamente como buscando sus pensamientos más profundos. Demandaban una respuesta.

Mmm pues vera – Si eso era lo que quería se lo diría. Kagome comenzó a recordar la escena completa y aquellos sentimientos que tuvo en su momento volvieron aflorar mientras describía al muchacho en cuestión-

Por supuesto que es muy apuesto sin duda, pero eso no le quita que sea demasiado obstinado, grosero, agresivo, prepotente y engreído - apretó los puños molesta por haber rememorado el incidente.

Ay disculpe, me exalte un poco – Bajo la cabeza apenada – No se preocupe, como le dije quería escuchar su respuesta sinceramente.

Muy bien, eso es todo jovencita, mis secretarias le estarán comunicando en el transcurso de los días la decisión.

La chica salió un poco sorprendida por la extraña entrevista y se dirigió hacia las puertas del ascensor. Por lo menos pensaba que no le había ido mal para ser la primera vez aunque por otra parte esperaba no meter en problemas a aquel sujeto por haber dicho todas esas cosas sobre él.

Mientras tanto el viejo Inutaisho con su mano en la barbilla sonreía pensativo al salir la chica de la oficina.

Kagome Higurashi, mmm no esta mal. Se aplica a lo que estoy buscando …. Creo que funcionara – y rio divertido.

Pero sus planes fueron interrumpidos por el chico de orejas de perro que entrababa dando un portazo y caminaba refunfuñando mientras lo seguía despreocupadamente su amigo Miroku.

Padre, aun sigues con esa tontería de contratarme una asistente, una maldita niñera! – farfullaba Inuyasha

El mayor puso los ojos en blanco y suspiro – _Hijos!_

Y no cambiare de opinión hijo, mi decisión está tomada y tendrás una asistente.

feeeg – bufaba el chico de las orejas de perro.

Pero padre, puedo valerme por mi mismo. No necesito una niña tonta que este al lado mío fastidiándome! El tonto de Seshomaru no tiene ninguna y no lo haz obligado a contratar a nadie.

Pero la tendrá! No solo estoy contratando una para ti, también elegiré una para él

Jajaja, Padre, esa chica no va durar ni un día con ese perro- Enserio te lo digo, no necesitamos niñeras. – se carcajeaba el chico

Con Ayumi y Yoruichi es suficiente Padre, no necesitamos de nadie más.

De pronto el semblante de Inutaisho se puso serio y Inuyasha paro de reír

Inuyasha no cambiare de opinión y ambos tendrán sus asistentes a partir de la próxima semana-lo dijo tan fría y seriamente que no hubo discusión por parte del joven. Cuando su padre daba una de esas órdenes no había nadie que se atreviera a contradecirlo.

Maldición! –mostraba los dientes el hijo menor

Vamos Inuyasha - Miroku le ponía una mano en el hombro al chico para calmarlo- No será tan malo. Por lo que pude ver en la recepción todas son unas hermosas jovencitas.

No te gusta la idea de tener una adorable chica todos los días recibiéndote cuando llegas?, que te diga "buenos días Inuyasha Sama" y haga todo lo que tú le pidas, le ordenes, le demandes…– se babeaba y sus ojos se entrecerraban libidinosamente

Feeeg, cállate Miroku, tu siempre piensas en mujeres

Que sería el mundo sin las mujeres mi estimado amigo – y le tendía un brazo sobre el hombro.

Pronto todo estaba por cambiar en la vida de sus hijos, esperaba Inutaisho que así fuera. Debía intentarlo, no podía permitir que estos se convirtieran en dos solitarios por el resto de sus vidas.

Ya había encontrado la asistente para Inuyasha, solo faltaba la de su hijo mayor, esta sería mucho más difícil de encontrar.

XOXOX

La suave música se escuchaba de fondo mientras un pensativo Seshomaru descansaba sobre su sofá negro mientras mantenía en su mano una copa de vino.

Puso uno de sus brazos detrás de la nuca a modo de almohada y miro al techo. No sabía por qué razón aunque intentara pensar en cualquier cosa venia a sus pensamientos el rostro de aquella chica.

La jovencita que casi arrolló y acababa de contratar como asistente. Qué disparate era ese. Él nunca en sus cinco sentidos se le habría ocurrido tal cosa, pero aquella chiquilla tenía algo extraño que llamaba su atención y tendría que descubrir que era.

De pronto sentía cierta necesidad de protegerla, además que el endemoniado carácter que tenía lo había sacado de sus casillas. Nunca nadie, antes lo había logrado.

Suspiro profundamente, también recordaba su aroma. Era dulce, una fragancia suave como a flores del campo y a fruta fresca. En si la chica físicamente no se veía tan mal, tal vez de pronto él ….

No! No! – se levanto sobresaltado. El no podría jamás cometer el mismo error que su padre y enredarse con una humana.

Nunca. Para él, los humanos eran eso "humanos", simples criaturas, volubles y débiles que solo merecían su indiferencia y su desprecio.

El celular que se encontraba en su abrigo sonó – sacándolo de su debate interno.

Kagura – mmm y ahora que quería! No le agradaba la idea de que lo estuvieran rastreando. Decidió contestar de mala gana.

Dime – su voz era grave y fría

Tu tan atento como siempre Seshomaru, cariño – Kagura era lo más cercano a una "novia" que tenía el chico de la media luna.

Si bien solía salir con diferentes mujeres. Kagura era la que se mantenía más constante. Se veían de vez en cuando. Para este youkai de inigualable belleza las mujeres venían por sí solas. Siempre las tenía a sus pies desde que fue un adolescente. Pero nunca había mantenido una relación seria y estable con ninguna.

No tenía la menor intención. Lo que más le importaba era trabajar en la compañía que fundó su padre. Le gustaba el mundo de los negocios y planea algún día forjar su propio imperio. El mundo sentimental para él era algo secundario.

No estoy de humor para tus sarcasmos Kagura – replicaba el peliplateado

Vamos Seshomaru, solo quería hablar un rato contigo y quizás divertirnos un rato. Un poco de distracción no te vendría mal para sacarte de ese estado.

Mmmm – gruño bajito

Está bien, paso por ti en media hora y nos vamos a cenar a Matsuei. – Se escucho una pequeña carcajada de satisfacción al otro lado del celular

Horas después, Seshomaru vistiendo su pijama gris apoyaba sus brazos en el barandal de la terraza.

Sus ojos color miel miraban distantes las estrellas. A pesar de que en la habitación de al lado descansaba una mujer desnuda entre las sábanas de su cama, él seguía pensando en aquella chiquilla malcriada de los patines.

**continuara ...**

**Comienzan a ponerse interesante, intrigas personales, pasados dolorosos, bueno nos vemos en el proximo caps**


	3. Chapter 3

**PRIMER DIA DE TRABAJO – Un Día Agitado**

**CAPITULO III**

**Si, si, si, me tarde demasiado, sumimasen ^^, es que las ideas no salian bien de mi cabeza y este capitulo lo tuve que escribir poco a poco hasta darle un poco de forma. Se me ocurrian ideas para los capitulos posteriores y hasta para otros fics pero para este no XDDD.**

**Bueno muchas gracias a tod as las que han leido el fics, se los agradezco mucho. **

X O X O X

Por fin habían pasado los días y había llegado el tan esperado momento. Como buena niña había enviado su curriculum a la dirección que le dio el señor de hielo y una señorita la había telefoneado a los pocos días para confirmarle nuevamente que debía presentarse el día lunes a primera hora para trabajar como "la nueva asistente de vicepresidencia".

Waooo había dejado de ser una simple mesera para convertirse en la asistente de un tipo extraño que era dueño de unas de las compañías más grandes de Japón en tan solo un fin de semana. Las vueltas que daba la vida suelen ser extrañas pero interesantes.

Resultaba un poco desconcertante el tener que trabajar para el sujeto que casi la atropelló, al que intento asesinar con su libro de administración, con el que se grito algunas expresiones "un tanto poco no amigables" y que finalmente el mismo tipo terminó curándole sus heridas y para colmo era insoportablemente atractivo y egocéntrico.

Además había que agregar que su nuevo jefecito tenía un carácter de los mil demonios. Bueno ya vería ella cuanto duraba en aquel lugar. Pero no se daría por vencida, iría hasta el final. Oportunidades como esas no se presentaban dos veces y para ella que no tenía nada esta era muy importante.

Se admiro al espejo para ver qué tal le sentaba el conjunto que se había puesto. Hizo el mejor uso posible de su limitado guardarropa. No contaba con muchas ropas formales. Combino una falda a la rodilla en crema y una camisa verde chillón. Un par de sandalias altas ayudaban a realzar su delgada figura.

No está mal – se giraba de un lado a otro para reparar que tal se veía. La herida de la pierna ya estaba sanando mejor. La inflación había cedido poco a poco y ahora lo que se veía era una cicatriz con los puntos de las suturas y un ligero color purpura alrededor.

Dentro de poco como había predicho aquel viejo doctor tendrían que soltarle los puntos. Arrugo el rostro en son de disgusto al pensar en aquello. Lin detestaba las agujas, la sangre, los doctores y todo lo que estuviera relacionado con hospitales. Pensar en esas cosas hacia que su cabeza le diera vueltas y le trajera no muy gratos recuerdos.

Mejor lanzo una mirada a sus patines y miro el reloj en su muñeca para evitar más pensamientos desagradables. Iba con buen tiempo, había madrugado para llegar al trabajo temprano, tal vez podría irse…. Patinando….mmm mejor no, todavía su pierna no estaba del todo bien.

Más adelante cuando por fin se curara volvería a retomar su preferido medio de transporte así que por ahora seria tomar el tedioso metro.

Al bajar las escaleras se topo con la vieja Kaede que arreglaba unas flores en el pequeño jardín.

Hija, pero que elegante estas – replicaba admirada la anciana - Estoy tan feliz de que por fin encontraras un buen lugar donde si te valoraran como lo que eres y no la cafería esa donde malgastabas tus habilidades.

Kaede bachan, no exageres tanto - la abrazo cariñosamente – Hablas como si de mí se tratara _la genio del mundo empresarial _– y reía alegremente

Claro que si muchacha, tu eres muy talentosa –

Bueno me marcho ya, es mi primer día y no quiero llegar tarde, luego te contare como me va

X O X O

Al llegar a la entrada de las Torres Taisho, miro un poco intimidada la cara de recelo que le lanzaban los de seguridad que custodiaban la entrada. La última vez no le había ido muy bien con aquellos hombres. Camino lentamente hasta cruzar ante ellos y traspasar la línea invisible que estos delimitaban con su presencia.

Miro con cautela pero no paso nada y le dejaron avanzar como cualquiera que trabajara en Taisho Corp.

Por su puesto lo que desconocía nuestra protagonista era que Seshomaru ya había dado expresas órdenes de que de ahora en adelante la Señorita Lin Meiling tenía paso abierto a las oficinas.

Al pasar cerca Lin podría haber jurado que escucho que uno de los guardias le dijo bajito al otro:

_De seguro ya se reconciliaron_ – maldito bochinchoso! En otra ocasión se hubiera regresado y le hubiera dicho un buen discurso sobre no meterse en la vida ajena y algo más. Pero ya no estaba para esas cosas y menos si iba a trabajar allí de ahora en adelante.

Tomo uno de los ascensores admirada por todo el barullo que allí había en aquellas torres, donde iban y venia tanta gente. No se había percatado mucho de ello la primera vez, ya que aquella vez solo tenía un objetivo en mente "la venganza" y pues ahora si podía ver las cosas más subjetivamente. Que interesante era todo allí.

Su sorpresa fue aun mayor al salir del ascensor y encontrarse con un personaje inesperado. Su amiga Kagome que aguardaba sentada en uno de los sofás que estaban en la recepción.

Kagome? –

Lin?- Kagome se lanzo con alegría a los brazos de su amiga – Pero que haces aquí preguntaba perpleja

Pues lo mismo digo yo.

Recuerdas la entrevista de trabajo de la que te hable el día que terminaron las clases? - Lin la seguía asintiendo con la cabeza- Pues…. Me contrataron

Grandioso, eso quiere decir que seremos compañeras de trabajo, yo también comienzo hoy – brincaban juntas las dos jovencitas como niñas de escuela.

Ambas chicas se presentaron con Yorouchi y Ayumi, las cuales le indicaron que debían esperar la llegada de los señores Taisho los cuales les darían las nuevas indicaciones.

Esperaron pacientemente platicando de cosas triviales hasta que al rato de uno de los ascensores salieron los que podrían catalogarse como los tres hombres más apuestos del planeta. Eran los Taisho: el padre y sus dos hijos. Lucían como una especie de kamis, claro youkais kamis sin lugar a dudas.

El principal Inutaisho avanzo, miro a Kagome y Lin con gesto complacido y luego siguió su camino seguido por el chico de orejas de perro el cual farfullaba una retahíla de palabras incomprensibles. Al parecer estaba molesto con alguien.

Seshomaru por su parte cruzo unas palabras con Yorouchi la cual le lanzo una mirada a Lin mientras hablaba con él pero éste siguió con su postura inalterable. Se limito a recibir unos documentos, la miro de soslayo y continuo su camino detrás de ellos.

Por Kami! Lin ese sujeto esta de lujo! – hablaba embobada Kagome. – Bueno más bien debería corregir que los tres están de lujo!

Ese es mi jefe – contestaba haciendo un puchero a modo de no estar muy contenta.

Nani? – la miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos. En serio! Waooo trabajaras con un sujeto que parece caído del cielo Lin! – le propino un pequeño codazo al que la chica no evadió. Lin parecía tener sus pensamientos en otra parte.

Si quieres cambiamos – sonreía cansinamente la aludida.

No pareces muy de acuerdo con la idea de ser su asistente, por qué?

Pues, digamos que no nos conocimos en los mejores términos, es una larga historia que más adelante te contare – suspiro la chica.

Me pregunto con quien me tocara trabajar a mi? – se encogía de hombros Kagome

X O X O X

La tan larga espera había llegado a su fin. El par de jovencitas fueron llamadas junto con las chicas de la recepción a la oficina principal, la de Inutaisho.

Al entrar encontraron al trio de albinos aguardando su llegada. El chico de las orejas de perro estaba recostado en una esquina con expresión inconforme mientras que Seshomaru estaba en el extremo opuesto de la habitación examinando unos papeles.

Muy bien señoritas – comenzó Inutaisho con voz grave y solemne a modo de quien va comenzar un gran discurso.

Yoruichi, Ayumi. De ahora en adelante las aquí presentes, serán las nuevas asistentes de vicepresidencia y director ejecutivo respectivamente.

Necesito que las preparen lo más pronto posible para que se acoplen a sus funciones y así de esta manera ellas puedan apoyar en lo posible tanto a Seshomaru como a Inuyasha.-

Hai, Inutaisho Sama – contestaron al unísono

Por otra parte, Seshomaru quiero que continúes con la administración de Tenseiga, mientras que tu Inuyasha de ahora en adelante lo hagas con Tesaiga. –los hijos prestaban atención como si lo que acabara de decir fuera de suma importancia.

Se vienen este año proyectos muy interesantes y nuestro principal competidor no quiero ni que se nos acerque a oler nuestras ideas, han entendido? – ordenó Inutaisho a sus hijos.

Ambos asintieron con sus rostros muy serios.

Bueno señoritas, siéntase bienvenidas y espero lo mejor de ustedes, pueden retirarse – todas respondieron con un Hai, mientras se despedían respetuosamente.

Al estar los tres solos Seshomaru fue el primero en romper el silencio.

Si eso es todo lo que tienes que decir voy a continuar con mi trabajo, padre – haciendo ademan de retirarse.

Espera, un momento – lo detuvo Inuyasha de pronto cambiando su postura.

Padre! …. Por qué el idiota de Seshomaru si pudo elegir su propia asistente mientras que yo no?

Ja!... – el hijo mayor miro a su hermanito con altanería – Eso es fácil, imbécil, ni siquiera puedes elegir bien que ponerte, así que confórmate con la elección de mi padre.

Inuyasha le lanzo una mirada envenenada – Si no fuera porque esta papa presente, ya te hubiera partido la cara

Quisieras –

Un gruñido bajo pero de tono agresivo salió de la garganta de Inuyasha

El hermano mayor continuo inalterable ante el berrinche de su pequeño hermano.

Sigues haciendo pataletas igual que un niño! – continuo su camino hacia la puerta

Espera Seshomaru – lo detuvo su padre – En parte Inuyasha tiene razón, estabas cerrado hace unos días atrás en no contratar a nadie pero me sorprendió que eligieras a esa jovencita. No es que no tenga nada en su contra, me pareció buena elección pero ….

Querías que contratara a alguien no? – Le respondió cortante el hijo mayor – El resultado de mi decisión no debe interesarle a nadie – Atravesó el umbral de la enorme puerta de la oficina dejando a Inuyasha todavía rabiando y a su padre perplejo.

Además él deseaba en otra ocasión confrontar a su progenitor por aquella decisión de dejarle la administración de Tesaiga al incompetente de su medio hermano. Cuando él podía hacerse cargo de ambas compañías sin ningún problema.

Al llegar a su oficina se encontró a su nueva asistente mirando embobada por el gran ventanal. De nuevo sintió ese aroma que provenía de ella, era una mezcla entre flores de campo y fruta fresca. La chica estaba apoyada sobre el borde de la ventana mientras levantaba juguetonamente la pierna lesionada haciendo pequeños círculos distraídamente.

-Cómo va la pierna ? -Coloco su largo abrigo sobre el escritorio haciendo ruido para que se percatara de su presencia.

Lin volteo rápidamente y lo miro recelosa. – Pues la verdad es que ya puedes dejar de preocuparte porque salga en los diarios la noticia de que: "encuentran a joven inocente desangrada en las escalinatas de la corporación taisho" – hacia con los dedos de las manos un par de comillas en el aire en son de burla. –

-Rayos, maldita chiquilla, no perdía la oportunidad para devolverle una –

Pues la verdad es que no me preocupaba tanto lo de la noticia, podría pagarle a los diarios, pero reemplazar las baldosas de granito tallado de la entrada, eso me perturba mas sabes, la sangre humana es difícil de quitar- Seshomaru caminaba de aquí para allá tranquilamente.

Aich - Que sujeto mas odioso aquel, así que solo le preocupaba lo material más que su vida, el doctor, las curaciones, todo era por una razón material. Tenía unas enormes ganas de lanzarle algo en la cabeza. Estudio el grueso directorio que había en una mesita.

Ese no te va servir – contesto el aludido adivinando las intensiones de Lin

Kuzo, además de youkai apuesto y engreído también lee la mente – muy peligroso – agrego a la lista que ya comenzaba llevar de su peculiar jefe.

Pues no estaría mal probarlo, tengo la impresión que eres bastante cabeza dura – se cruzaba de brazo haciendo a la vez un mohín.

Seshomaru solo la observaba desde su altura - A buena hora se le había ocurrido contratar a esta antipática humana que nada mas hacia era sacarlo de sus casillas y contraatacar a cada una de sus palabras.

Tal vez esa relación no terminaría en buenos términos y ambos acabarían a los golpes. La última vez casi paso. Bueno más bien la agresiva fue ella, ya que él era todo un caballero y jamás de los jamases le había levantado la mano a una mujer fuera humana o youkai. Pero aquella chica era en extremo desafiante. Ya encontraría él la forma de doblegar dicho temperamento, eso sí sobrevivía ella el día.

El tiempo pasó rápidamente y se dividió entre pequeñas tareas para la nueva asistente y un intenso entrenamiento por parte de Ayumi.

Le explicaron el funcionamiento de algunos programas con los que trabajaría a diario, reportes que debía llevar semanalmente, información de vital importancia que debía manejar con sumo cuidado, y también le explico en qué consistía la agenda de su jefe.

Ayumi le entrego un grueso libro en donde estaba anotados fechas de reuniones, compromisos, presentaciones de la corporación Taisho y de Tenseiga y Tesaiga como tales.

Tenía curiosidad de preguntar sobre estos dos últimos nombres, eran los que había mencionado Inutaisho en la mañana y en la agenda de Seshomaru aparecían muchas veces además de otros dos.

El entrenamiento continuó la mayor parte del día, Seshomaru entraba y salía de la oficina y de vez en cuando solo la miraba de reojo vigilando todo.

Se notaba que la chica a pesar de su edad mostraba bastante interés en las explicaciones que le daban, preguntaba cuando no comprendía algo y también daba su par de aportes que tal vez no eran acertados en algunos casos le parecían interesantes. Rara vez encontraba un humano que tuviera habilidades para las finanzas y demostrara tanto entusiasmo.

Lin tenía lo suyo, había que reconocerlo, era detestable, irritable, exasperante, pero a su vez demostraba que era valiente, fuerte y pues tenía cierta inocencia que la hacía diferente a las demás.

X O X O X

Por otra parte a Kagome no le iba tan bien, se sentía indignada por tener que trabajar para aquel chico insolente.

El que desde el primer día que lo vio la trato de aquella forma tan despectiva. Como era posible que aquel chiquillo que si acaso le podría llevar unos cuantos años más, estuviera a cargo de una de corporacion de renombre en este país.

Pero bueno solo había una respuesta para todo: _La vida no es justa kagome_ – se decía para sí misma tratando de asimilar la situación a la que tendría que enfrentarse.

Yoruichi quedo a cargo del entrenamiento de la jovencita, hizo las presentaciones para comenzar el día.

Inuyasha Sama ella es Kagome Higurashi, de ahora en adelante será su asistente personal y mientras tanto ella se adapte también yo estaré al pendiente de cualquier cosa que necesite.

Inuyasha con su actitud despreocupada observo detenidamente a la chica de cabellos negros y no evito hacer un comentario que haría más lamentarse a la pobre Kagome de estar allí.

Fee! Mmm tu eres la chica torpe del otro día! – alzando divertido una ceja

_Ichi – ni – san – yon – go_ ….- contaba en su fuero interno Kagome para no darte un golpe a su nuevo jefe - _que inmaduro es!_

Siiiiiiiii… Señorrrrr, soy la del otro día…. Mucho gusto

Mmmm sigo sin comprender a mi padre – fue lo único que dijo por toda respuesta y se marcho con las manos metidas en los bolsillos

Puff – Kagome agacho la cabeza y se sentó en una silla – _Es detestable - _

No te preocupes, los jefes suelen actuar mmmm…. Un poco extraños a veces, tienen personalidades bastantes peculiares – trataba Yoruichi de animar a la recién llegada.

El Inutaisho Sama es muy amable y gentil en cambio su hijo mayor Seshomaru Sama es muy serio y frio pero es cauto y toma muy buenas decisiones y pues no te dejes engañar por la actitud del hijo menor, puede ser un poco inmaduro pero estudio en una de las mejores universidades de Inglaterra y estuvo a cargo de algunas sucursales internacionales mientras vivió en el exterior, es muy capaz.

Todos pasamos por lo mismo, no te extrañes. Pero son muy buenos a su manera y esta es una de las mejores empresas donde jamás podrías haber imaginado trabajar.

Gambatte Nee! – dándole una palmadita en la espalda

Haijimemase! - sonrió Kagome y continuaron las instrucciones, presentaciones, papeles y mas entrenamiento por el resto del día para ella tambien.

X O X O X

Al terminar la jornada antes de salir Lin recordó que debía arreglar con su jefe el horario de trabajo. No sabía por dónde comenzar. Era el primer día y ya estaba solicitan permisos. Así que mientras escogía las mejores palabras sus dedos hacían circulitos los unos con los otros.

_Rayos, no quiero hacerlo -_

Sucede algo? – cuestiono el youikai que ya llevaba buen rato viendo la actitud nerviosa de su nueva asistente desde la silla de su escritorio a pesar de estar supuestamente concentrado en su laptop.

Pues… veras … - la cara de Lin era como el de una niña pequeña que iba a pedirle algo a su papá

Sabes que estoy en la universidad –

Así es, que con eso? – continuaba mirando su laptop a la vez que seguía el dialogo con la chica.

Logre cambiar la mayoría de mis clases para el turno nocturno pero solo hay 2 clases que si no puedo darlas en la noche, y necesito el jueves para asistir a ellas.

El día completo? – le dirigió una fría e indiferente mirada

Si – asintió la joven – se trata de materias fundamentales que no puedo tan siquiera posponer para el verano

Se hizo un pequeño silencio el cual le pareció eterno a Lin. Seshomaru se levanto de su puesto y se dirigió al gran ventanal.

De acuerdo – pronuncio cada palabra lentamente con aquella forma de hacerlo tan glacial, tan suya.

Pero a cambio deberás compensar esas horas con ciertos domingos si se requiere de tu presencia – camino lentamente hasta detenerse frente a Lin y mirarla directamente a los ojos.

A diferencia de la primera vez que lo conoció, sintió que se perdía en aquellos orbes dorados que solo reflejaban indiferencia pero a la vez tenían un atisbo de soledad. Aquella vez ambos estaban enojados pero ahora podría sentir que le embargaba una sensación que nunca antes tuvo y a medida que los segundos transcurrían sentía como si fuera presa de una hechizo mágico.

Muchas gracias, hasta mañana - finalmente desvió la mirada para romper el contacto porque se sintió extrañamente atraída por la presencia de su jefe que solo la observaba como un raro animalillo.

Lin! – llamo deteniéndola antes de que saliera por la puerta.

Hai! –

Recuerda que muy pronto debes ir a soltarte los puntos, ya casi ha pasado una semana.

Ehhh , Hai, lo hare, lo hare sin falta, matta ne! – y salió disparada como si lo que acabara de decir Seshomaru fuera una sentencia a un cruel castigo.

**Continuara...**

**El siguiente les prometo no demorarlo tanto, ya tengo las ideas en mente, tendra de todo un poquito, se cuidan!**


	4. Chapter 4

**DE HOSPITALES, FOBIAS, TAREAS Y UN POCO MAS – Que voy hacer contigo?**

**CAPITULO IV**

**Nasha agita una bandera blanca antes de asomarse**

**Huuula _ me lo merezco las(os) tenia abandonadas(os). La verdad sufri de sequia imaginativa estos meses. Postergue por mucho tiempo el cuarto capitulo hasta que puse nuevamente a leer libros, ver peliculas, historias nuevas para alimentar mi mente. Y aqui esta el fruto de esta semana de esfuerzo.**

**Espero lo disfruten, pasenla bien**

_Que había sido todo eso?_ Seshomaru se sentía confundido, por unos instantes mientras Lin le sostenía la mirada. Fue como si algo muy adentro de sí se comenzara a derretir y todo su sistema repentinamente recibiera una onda de choque desestabilizándolo todo. Esos ojos le parecía que los había visto alguna vez….

_Imposible_, el no podía caer ante nadie y menos una mujer humana. Podía saciar sus instintos con chicas youkais muy hermosas, pasearse con ellas en fiestas para luego terminar en su cama pero jamás osaría enredarse con una humana. El mundo estaba dividido así youkais y humanos. Los últimos generalmente trabajaban para los primeros y así había sido desde la Era Sengoku. En principio eran sus sirvientes y ahora en estas épocas modernas se habían convertido en su fuerza laboral.

Los humanos eran criaturas muy vulnerables pero aun así habían surgido dignos representantes de su raza. Guerreros, comerciantes, pensadores, artistas y por supuesto hermosas femeninas que podrían competir con las youkais que el acostumbraba andar pero desde niño tuvo claro que ser un descendiente de los Taisho implica que eres superior, mas fuerte, con agudos sentidos e incluso de aspecto diferente . Nuestros mundos no se debían cruzar nunca. Pero su padre lo hizo al casarse con Izayoi unos años después de enviudar.

En toda la comunidad youkai cuchicheaban la no muy común unión entre un Youkai de elite y la jovencita desconocida. La familia Taisho había encabezado los titulares de las principales revistas y diarios amarillistas.

Fue un escándalo muy comentado en el mundo social. Durante meses fueron el tema de conversación en las reuniones de la alta sociedad ya que dichas uniones aunque no eran prohibidas no eran tan comunes en este entorno social.

Aborreció el día que supo la noticia de su nueva madrastra y más aún cuando le contaron que pronto tendría un hermano, era un Hanyou, un mitad humano y mitad youkai, el colmo de todo. Si su familia no hubiera tenido el lugar más alto entre la sociedad youkai definitivamente que habrían sido ampliamente discriminados como solía suceder con los hayou.

Una brisa fresca llego a su rostro llevándose un poco de sus cavilaciones. Aspiro el aire el cual le recordó nuevamente a su asistente: flores y fruta fresca. La primavera estaba por comenzar sin duda.

_Primaveral_.- Ese era el aroma que definía a Lin. La alegría y la inocencia de las flores por derredor. Podía aparentar ser ruda pero al escudriñar en esos ojos negros esta noche se dio cuenta que no era más que una chiquilla inocente. A fin de cuentas todos tenemos nuestras mascaras para ocultar nuestras almas. En este mundo no nos podemos permitir ser vulnerables. Solo nos deshacemos de ellas cuando conocemos a alguien muy importante en nuestras vidas, con quien te sientas seguro y puedas revelarte realmente como eres.

_Lin Meiling, que misterios escondes?, Qué tienes que te hace diferente? Por que te cruzaste en mi camino?_ – Una imperceptible sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios mientras salía del edificio.

Condujo su auto a través de la ciudad. Tenía esta noche un evento al cual asistir y había invitado a Kagura quien por supuesto estaba encantada de ir.

X O X O

El evento al que estaban invitados era la inauguración de una nueva empresa dedicada al ramo de los bienes raíces _Sunga Enterprise_ y por supuesto Taisho Corp figuraba como el prominente fundador y gestor. Por lo cual sus administrativos debían estar presentes esa noche.

Diviso a lo lejos a su padre junto con Izayoi su esposa, conversando amenamente con el Gobernador del Banco de Japón Masaaki Shirikawa. Inutaisho se percato de la llegada de su hijo mayor y correspondió con una fugaz mirada de aprobación sin embargo mientras hacía que intervenía en el debate que mantenía Masaki con Izayoi sobre el crecimiento económico vs su progreso con el Kyudo miro de soslayo no muy contento al identificar la acompañante de su primogénito.

Seshomaru y Kagura apenas hicieron acto de presencia se dirigieron a una de las mesas reservadas para los Taisho no sin atraer el interés de la prensa encargada de cubrir el evento.

La chica de cabellos rojos era una reconocida modelo y hoy lucia un hermoso traje Gucci de seda negro, muy ajustado el cual delineaba toda su figura y dejaba al descubierto su espalda, el cabello recogido en moño adornado con una pluma blanca y para terminar sus pies calzaban sandalias Jimmy Choo toda una sensual presentación, mientras que Seshomaru llevaba puesto un traje negro, acompañado de una camisa y corbata en el mismo tono, ocasionando que robaran muchas miradas a su derredor.

Mmmm, tan hermosa como siempre Kagura – le dijo como cumplido al oído (me derrito si seshi me dice eso a mi XDDD)

Pues tú no te quedas muy atrás mi querido Seshomaru, sino estuvieras conmigo sin duda alguna todas estas mujeres que te miran vendrían a coquetearte – caminaba colgada del brazo luciendo orgullosamente al mononoke. Observa cómo me matan con la mirada

Celosa? –

Tú sabes que solo somos amigos…. amigos con beneficios, eso y nada mas – le planto un beso en la mejilla. Además nuestra relación no va mas allá de esto Seshomaru sabes que soy libre como el viento y tú eres un indomable inuyoukai. Seriamos una combinación muy peligrosa.

¡Tiene mucha razón la dama del viento!, ahora vamos a ejecutar nuestros papeles y luego nos retiramos. – avanzaban parsimoniosamente en medio de los presentes

Vamos no seas aguafiestas quiero divertirme toda la noche – robándole un fugaz beso de los labios.

El millonario intento reaccionar pero los flashes de las cámaras lo cegaron por unos segundos.

Hmf – no lo creo.

Conocía a Kagura desde hacia tiempo. Fue exactamente en la fiesta que celebro su padre con motivo de que se había graduado de la universidad.

Odiaba esos eventos porque solo iban la misma clase de hipócritas de ese círculo social llamado los ricos y famosos y para terminar de rematar los paparazis se la pasaban con sus cámaras enfocándolo todo para sacar cualquier escándalo a la luz pública.

Había discutido con su padre esa misma tarde porque se empeño en celebrar por todo lo alto su regreso a Japón, y durante la fiesta estaba de un humor de perros – (mmm yo creo que ese carácter es cosa de inus n_nU)

Jaken tráeme una copa! – la fiesta había comenzado hace unas horas y ya estaba hastiado.

Si mi señor, enseguida – contesto atento un sirviente de confianza de aspecto muy extraño parecido a un sapo humanoide.

Mientras que Inutaisho bailaba con Izayoi su madras y todo el mundo disfrutaba amenamente entre conversaciones y diatribas él se escabullo del bullicio.

Camino hasta el jardín, era otoño, los arboles de maple pintaban sus hojas de color marrón, los cedros de amarillo y algunos otros comenzaban a perderlas incluyendo a los sakuras. Le gustaba aquel lugar, de niño cuando perdio a su madre, se había convertido en su refugio. Solía perderse en jardín de laberinto situado en el centro para después sentarse en las bancas a contemplar el cielo.

De repente soplo una ventisca que levanto un remolino de hojas secas y a lo lejos escucho la risa cantarina de una mujer.

_Curioso, quien podría estar a estas horas en el jardín si todos estaban en la fiesta menos él_.- Avanzo hasta el puente sobre el estanque y diviso la figura de una hermosa pelirroja que contemplaba a lo lejos el reflejo de la luna sobre el agua mientras hablaba por celular.

_Mmm Delgada, esbelta, traje sexy_ - Después de todo la fiesta no había sido mala idea, se había encontrado con algo muy interesante.

La chica seguía absorta en su distracción y no se había percatado de la presencia del individuo de cabellos plateados que la observaba interesado. Pasados unos minutos la conversación que mantenía termino y continúo observando pensativa el reflejo sobre el agua.

Una bonita noche para contemplar la luna – avanzo hasta recostarse en uno de los brazos del puente.

Así es pero esperaba hacerlo a solas, es una pena que ya no exista la privacidad

Me temo que si no vive aquí no puede reclamar ese derecho, señorita…..

Iraja Kagura – le tendió sensualmente una mano. – Feliz cumpleaños señor Taisho

Así que me conoces – tomo suavemente entre sus manos los dedos de aquella chica.

Jajaja, el hijo del youkai más poderoso de Japón y que protagoniza diariamente las revistas más vendidas por ser todo un playboy, seria difícil no saber de ti Seshomaru. – refuto sarcásticamente

Vaya, invades mi jardín y me tachas de conquistador mimado, una interesante chica invito mi padre a la fiesta después de todo.

Vamos no te ofendas, solo son cumplidos, yo tampoco soy un ángel – reía divertida

Entonces que eres Iraja Kagura – la brisa soplaba agitando las hojas de los arboles

Iraja significa hija del viento –

Un placer conocer a la hija del viento -

Y así fue como conoció a la chica que por el tipo de relación que llevaban podría considerarse como su novia. Pero como ella lo decía, solo eran amigos con beneficios. Ella podría ser muy hermosa pero también era muy frívola y caprichosa, gozaba de lo material y las fiestas de sociedad.

Con el tiempo habían entablado una particular amistad. De vez en cuando salían juntos, disfrutaban de salir a comer, pasear un tiempo entre fiestas y por la noche saciaban sus instintos. Pero nada más que eso, no habían sentimientos mezclados entre ellos dos. Cada quien vivía en su mundo aparte sin interferir con el otro.

Y para él por ahora su objetivo primordial era establecer un imperio más grande que el de su padre, que fuera reconocido y recordado por mucho tiempo.

Trabajaba incansablemente en ello y dentro de esos planes no estaba contemplado el involucrarse sentimentalmente con alguna mujer ni siquiera pensar en los preceptos llamados hogar o establecer una familia.

No le interesaban en lo mas mínimo y menos considerando que la mayoría de las mujeres que conocía solo estaban interesadas en el estatus social y el dinero.

Mientras la noche avanzaba sin sobresaltos se dedicaron a interactuar con los presentes. Bailaron varias piezas y gracias a Kagura tuvo que socializar un poco con los invitados. Discutir con algunos inversionistas sobre Sunga y los mercados en los que prometía incursionar el nuevo vástago de Taisho Corp.

Unas horas después también había llegado su odioso hermano junto con su amigo Miroku. La pareja perfecta. El primero se dedicaba a devorar golosamente los pequeños platillos repartidos por las mesas del bufet mientras que el otro se las tiraba de conquistador con las azafatas.

Sesshomaru suspiro con fastidio volteando a ver a su padre y a Inuyasha – Por kami Padre porque tenias que tener un hijo tan idiota como este – murmuro bajito para si

Dijiste algo? – Sacando a Kagura de sus pensamientos

Nada sin importancia, regreso en unos minutos – cruzo el salón a paso lento dispuesto si era necesario golpearlo para que entrara en razón

No crees que deberías dejar algo para los invitados? – le recrimino sarcásticamente

Seshomaru, déjame en paz, primero papa me obliga a venir, tengo que trabajar todo el día en el mismo lugar que tú, tan siquiera unas horas no quisiera ver tu horrible cara – respondía Inuyasha un poco atragantado con un pastelito de crema

Insecto acaso no cenaste en casa que pareces muerto de hambre? - mofándose del comportamiento de su hermano le arrebato otro pastelito que estaba a punto de meterse a la boca.

Fue tan rápido que Inuyasha no pudo evitar que sus dientes chocaran, por poco y termina mordiéndose la lengua.

Kefh … óyeme desgraciado, no me vengas con aires de excelente comportamiento porque tú eres peor.. Quien fue el que termino expulsado de la escuela por causar un incendio en la biblioteca?

Kmf imbécil eso fue un accidente y te comportas como un chiquillo de 9!, eres una v…

Vaya, vaya, vaya, los hermanos se están llevando tan bien como siempre – interrumpió la discusión una voz de un hombre apuesto de cabellos negros.

Naraku! – el aludido les sonreía cínicamente a ambos mientras parecía divertirse con la expresión que reflejaban los rostros de ambos hermanos

Que grato poder saludar a los futuros herederos del imperio Taisho – lo decía más a modo de mofa que sinceramente. Indiscutiblemente era un sujeto que no inspiraba nada bueno, emanaba una cierta aura oscura. Aparte que se hacía acompañar de dos sujetos igual de extraños, uno alto y fornido de apariencia aterradora y el otro bajito y feo que miraba pervertidamente a todas las mujeres del lugar, sin duda habían de ser sus guardaespaldas, ambos eran conocidos como Kyokotsu y Mukotsu. No tenían muy buena fama, se decía que realizaban trabajos sucios a cambio de grandes sumas de dinero. Solo Naraku podía contratar semejante clase de basura.

Definitivamente que mi Padre no filtro la lista de invitados y se han colado algunas alimañas – le miraba con desprecio mientras que Inuyasha se mantenía igual de indiferente.

La sola presencia de este sujeto de apariencia tenebrosa y hasta despreciable volvía el ambiente oscuro e incomodo.

Ja ja ja, tan divertido como siempre Seshomaru no has cambiado nada. Eres tan parecido a tu madre, creyéndose mejor que los demás.

Y lo fue, por lo visto no te has dado cuenta del lugar que tu y los de tu calaña siempre ocuparan en este mundo. – regresándole sus palabras

Ya veremos inuyoukai, eso lo veremos muy pronto – reía desdeñosamente – Miasma siempre ha representado el némesis en la existencia de Taisho Corp y no se extrañen cuando terminen acabados.

Solo balbuceas incoherencias, sueña que es lo único que puedes hacer – Era detestable Naraku y su compañía. Durante su existencia se había dedicado a realizar negocios ruines e inescrupulosos. Tan solo para conseguir alguna ventaja se valía de las más perversas estratagemas como robar información o sobornar algún empleado. Pero a pesar de que siempre eran descubiertos sus planes los involucrados terminaban callándolo todo y finalmente desaparecían.

Una negra aura de misterio y perversión rodeaba a Miasma. Pronto deseaba el día que pudiera ponerlo en evidencia y destruirlo para siempre.

Señor, me notifican que …. – Otro sujeto igual de extraño se le acerco y le susurro algo al oído – provocando una enorme sonrisa por parte de Naraku, al parecer se trataba de una buena noticia.

Un placer el haber asistido a su fiestecita, les envían mis mejores saludos a su padre – Haciendo ademan de retirarse pero antes lanzo un poco de su veneno

Ahh Inuyasha, se me estaba olvidando – ponía una mano en su cabeza como evocando algo del pasado, ya hacen 7 años de ello verdad? Tan lamentable, siempre lo seguiré diciendo mi ahijada Kikyo debió hacerme caso cuando le dije que lo de ustedes no valía la pena.

Eres un malnacido! - Inuyasha se lanzo dispuesto a golpearlo pero fue agarrado por su hermano. Seshomaru lo sujeto fuertemente desde atrás, pero Inuyasha se debatía desesperadamente con los ojos fieros de fijos en Naraku.

Ignóralo, ahora no lo vale! – Siseaba bajo para no llamar la atención

Kagura y Miroku también viendo la escena se aproximaron a los hermanos y tratando de cubrir un poco la situación se colocaron a ambos lados.

Sobrina , tan hermosa como siempre –

Tío – moviendo levemente la cabeza - fue todo lo que le demostró por saludo.

Querida solo espero que no sigas los mismos pasos de Kikyo, ten cuidado, uno nunca sabe que pueda pasar – Si no fuera porque sujetaba a Inuyasha, Seshomaru también golpearía a este tipo, ya le estaba colmando la paciencia.

Infeliz – siseaba Inuyasha intentando zafarse

Partió secundado por sus guardaespaldas, de lo más relajado, había logrado atacar con su lengua ponzoñosa el orgullo de uno de los queridos hijos de Inutaisho.

El peli plateado estaba consciente de que las palabras que había lanzado ese sujeto eran como si rociaran sal cruda sobre las heridas abiertas del corazón de su hermano. Aunque hubieran pasado años desde el accidente algo como eso era imposible de borrar de la mente de Inuyasha.

En cierta forma lo comprendía un poco, su medio hermano no era que fuera una persona de su agrado pero recurrir a una estratagema como esta era molestarlo era de lo más bajo. Su padre le había contado lo mucho que había sufrido, que tuvo que ingresarlo en un centro de rehabilitación por una profunda depresión, luego lo envió a estudiar fuera para que se abriera un poco más a los demás y todavía hoy día se rehusaba a pasar la página.

También, Inutaisho y Seshomaru sospechaban que lo ocurrido con aquella jovencita no fue algo fortuito sino que alguien estaba detrás de los horribles hechos. No se lo reportaron a la policía por no tener pruebas y menos se lo mencionaron a Inuyasha ya que podía cometer una locura.

Suéltame Seshomaru ¡! – hablaba un ya más calmado Inuyasha

Bien – aflojo el agarre- Olvídalo nuestro padre no se merece un espectáculo . Tiene razón amigo, aquí no– Miroku también intentaba calmarlo.

Kagura miraba apenada sin saber que decir. Seshomaru solo asintió con la mirada al verla. A pesar de que ella era familia de aquel ser despreciable le había contado que vivía una vida aparte desde hace mucho tiempo. Y tenía razón ya que desde que supo su consanguinidad sospechando que se acercara a él solo por interés la mando a investigar.

Su madre se divorcio del hermano mayor de Naruku cuando Kagura tenía tan solo 5 años. Según el informe el acta de divorcio incluía una orden de alejamiento para el ex esposo por violencia domestica y abuso. Un par de años después el hermano de Naraku murió en un misterioso accidente, su avión privado se estrello en el océano. Podía comportarse la mayoría del tiempo como una chica frívola pero no se le veía relacionada con este individuo y su mafia.

Atención a todos, nuestro presidente Inutaisho Sama se dirigirá a todos – gritaba a lo lejos alguien en el podio. Era hora de la presentación y el discurso…..

X O X O X

Rayos las clases de Estadística y Derecho Laboral habían sido de lo más aburridas – bostezaba camino a la estación del metro.

Hmf, que sueño tengo, me siento agotada – Kari sensei no paraba de hablar de leyes y Ken sensei con sus graficas de distribución – Aburrido

ZzzZZ mmm

Trabajar y estudiar es muy difícil…. Y para agregar accidentada. Vaya combinación la mía – se lamentaba Lin - Hfmzzz

_Lin! – llamo deteniéndola antes de que saliera por la puerta._

_Hai! –_

_Recuerda que muy pronto debes ir a soltarte los puntos, ya casi ha pasado una semana._

_Ehhh , Hai, lo hare, lo hare sin falta, matta ne!_

Cierto, el pequeño dolor punzante en su pierna le recordó las últimas líneas de esa conversación.

_Que le había picado a su jefe, también estaba pendiente de su salud? O seria que le preocupaba que lo pudiera demandar?_ - Mmm neeeee. Ninguna amenaza podía representar una humana desconocida.

Ese tipo tenía más dinero que la reina de Inglaterra y como le dijo: le preocupaba mas que le ensuciaran más las baldosas de la entrada a que ella se muriera.

Demo – Hmff – Sus ojos ambar, por un segundo cuando se le quedo mirando fijamente aquella tarde sintió que dejaban de ser fríos y se tornaban ligeramente cálidos. -

Cojeando un poco subió al tercer vagón del metro.

Es un alivio que esta medio vacío – se sentó en una esquina y recostó su frente contra el barandal. Las energías de su cuerpo estaban al límite. - ZzzZz

Estaba durmiéndose cuando por los altavoces gritaron La Parada Numero 6

Mmm , bien! Haría el intento

Dos cuadras afuera su paso se hacía cada vez más lento. Una zancada normal se había convertido en tres. Podía sentir que todo pesaba más y más. El camino en frente de repente era tan sinuoso y amenazante.

_Por que no queda más lejos?_ -Su respiración se comenzaba tornar agitada.

Habían muchas personas, muchos autos, edificios…

Así continuo hasta que de pronto, se vio parada frente a la entrada del Hospital Aiiku. Era el que le quedaba más cerca camino a su casa.

Se paro estática frente a la recepción. Sus manos sudaban frio y su corazón latía como el de un guepardo en plena caza.

Le puedo ayudar en algo señorita? – la recepcionista la miraba como un animalito raro.

Doctores y enfermeras caminaban de un lado para otro. Entraban y salían pacientes en camillas o en sillas de rueda. Lo común y normal en un hospital menos ella.

Recuerdos lejanos se agolpaban en su mente

_Papa!_

_No Mama!_

_Corre Renji, CORREEEEEEEEEEEEE_

Señorita, está usted bien? – otra vez la recepcionista le preguntaba

_No!, tenía que salir de allí inmediatamente_

El aire se estaba poniendo cada vez más pesado. Cada segundo que pasaba sentía una angustia terrible que le apretaba el pecho.

Presa de esas emociones Lin salió disparada de aquel lugar. Corrió lo más que pudo sin detenerse hasta que ya no aguanto más.

Las lágrimas resbalaban sin cesar por sus mejillas. Aun no podía vencerlo, por más que lo intentara sufría de una fobia terrible a los hospitales. Le traían muy malos recuerdos y si había pisado uno desde aquello había sido a la fuerza o bajo sedantes pero nunca por voluntad propia.

_Por que tuvo que pasarle eso a ella y a su familia?, PORQUE KAMI? Que hicimos para merecerlo?_

Vencida llego a la casa. Se escabulló sigilosamente para evitar despertar a Kaede bachan la cual se había dormido en la sala viendo la ultima telenovela de la noche.

Gommen Ne Kaede bachan pero no puedo permitir que me veas así , oyasumi …

Subió las escaleras y apenas entro en su cuarto se tiro rendía en la cama

Baaka Rin, Baka, todavía no lo superas – una solitaria lagrima rodaba por su mejilla izquierda

Cerró los ojos mientras suspiraba.

_Sesho…maru_-Sin más se quedo dormida sumida en un profundo sueño.

X O X O X

Ohayou Gozaimas Ayumi San, Yoruichi San – caminaba apresurada al salir del ascensor. Se había quedado dormida y estaba llegando una hora tarde al trabajo.

Lin estas bien?, cojeas un poco –

No es nada Yorouchi, estaré bien – Pero no era verdad hoy amaneció con un poco de calentura y el dolor punzante era más fuerte. Cuando saliera del trabajo ya le pondría más atención a su herida.

Toma, lleva estas carpetas contigo, llegaron esta mañana de Saitama.

Llego hasta la puerta y toco con los nudillos antes de entrar - _Shimatta, de seguro su querido jefe le gritaría o algo parecido_. Estaba acostumbrada porque era común todos los días cuando trabajaba en el café. El señor Ishida primero la rellenaba con un sermón por llegar tarde. Ella no tenía la culpa hacia lo posible por ser responsable pero algunos profesores se extendían en las clases más de la cuenta. Y si la primera vez que conoció a Seshomaru no había sido para nada sutil, de seguro le saldría con alguna escenita.

Oyahou Goz..

Llegas tarde – le corto antes que terminara el saludo. El mononoke estaba sentado ojeando las hojas de un diario.

Eee..to, Hai, no volverá a pasar. Además si pudiera patinar como antes llegaría más rápido en vez de tener que caminar lentamente hasta el metro – le miro censora empequeñeciendo los ojos.

_Que chiquilla, así que disfrutaba también de la velocidad_, _las mujeres que conocía preferían los vestidos y joyas pero esta chiquilla farfullaba por unos patines _– otra inusual característica que le atraía su curiosidad.

Doblo el periódico y abrió su laptop - Revisa mi agenda del día de hoy con Ayumi y comienza a preparar los informes con los indicadores para la junta que se llevara a cabo a las cinco.

Ah y cualquier otro punto que no entiendas acláralo con ella. Estaré ocupado hasta después del medio día, que no me pasen ninguna llamada y toma mi celular también, no quiero ser molestado – puntualizo y continuo concentrado en su laptop

_Tan frio e indiferente_ - "suspiro" – que carácter tiene! Solo espero que con el tiempo las cosas sean más llevaderas

Junto con Ayumi estuvo las primeras horas de la mañana recabando datos y tablas de Excel para los informes de la junta en otra oficina contigua.

Muchos de los documentos tenían que ver con datos de venta, costos e inversiones millonarias. Nunca en su vida había visto que se manejaran cifras tan grandes. No por algo Taisho Corp tenía la fama de ser una mega corporación.

Lin, creo que has captado bastante bien como se hace así que terminas ese y veamos que mas hay anotado en la agenda para el día de hoy - mmm – revisaba la youkai detenidamente

Ohh, ya veo… pues supongo que ahora eso también te tocara hacerlo a ti – reía divertida la chica

Lin levanto una ceja curiosa – A que te refieres con que me tocara hacerlo ahora a mí?

Pues veras…no es fácil, hasta preferiría trabajar todo el día con Inutaisho Sama que hacerlo pero ni modo – no entendía por lo que estaba allí escrito era motivo de diversión y a la vez de frustración para Yoruichi.

Ya con la curiosidad al límite, Lin le arrebato la agenda – Enséñame quiero ver de qué se trata.

Solo al lado de la fecha estaban anotados tres nombres con sus respectivas direcciones:

Shizuka Himura – Asahi Hospital Tokio

Airi Asano – Torre Revolution - Nishi-shinjuku Calle 6ª . Apart 216

Allean Le Blanc de la Valliere – Agencia de Modelos Face Network Tech

Que significaban esos nombres. Por las direcciones, un hospital, un edificio ubicado en la zona comercial y una agencia de modelos.

Con el ceño fruncido busco algo mas escrito pero nada. Solo estaba lo de la junta y los extraños nombres.

Son algunas ejecutivas o empresarias importantes?-

Pues veras no es a lo que se dedican, sino quienes han sido para nuestro jefe, Lin

Cada vez, entendía menos a su compañera de trabajo –

Comprendiendo que tendría que explicarse mejor, la chica busco un tarjetero y se lo entrego en las manos.

Mira, esas tres señoritas que lees ahí son amigas "allegadas" del señor Seshomaru y ahora se está "despidiendo" de ellas. Aquí en el el tarjetero encontraras los teléfonos de varias floristerías, escoge la que más te guste, pide un bonito arreglo adjúntalo con un mensaje y se las envías.

NANI? – Pep…. pero , en pocas palabras me estás diciendo que esas son las amantes del señor de hielo y ahora me está ordenando que corte con ellas por él? –

Es eso? – se atragantaba con las palabras

Jajaja jajaja – Rompió a reír su interlocutora como si lo que acabara de decir Lin fuera el mejor chiste que hubiera escuchado

El señor de hielo,- se recuperaba del ataque de risa - no había todavía escuchado ese apodo. La verdad Lin sigo sin comprender como eres la única que puede referirse a él de esa forma tan tranquila.

Recuerda que aquí para todos es Taisho Sama –

Ujum – esta nueva función no le parecía para nada divertida. Tener que ser la mandadera del jefe.

Su - er - te – le guiño un ojo y se marcho dejándola sola en con su primera misión.

Escogió la primera floristería que encontró en el tarjetero. Total que más daba.

Bien Seshomaru SAMA, quieres cortarlas? – una sonrisa siniestra se dibujaba en el rostro de Lin – Te- va –salir- muy- caro.

Pidió los arreglos más grandes y caros que tenían con rosas y flores exóticas de importación de esas que se le imprimen los pétalos e incluyo el delivery express de pronta entrega.

Mando a escribirles una tontas palabras que al leerlas sonaban de lo mas cursis pero de seguro bastarían para el propósito que tenían.

_Creo que llegó el momento de decirnos adiós.  
Hoy quiero dejarte ir, sin ningún resentimiento. Ha sido lo mejor que hemos vivido_

_Seshomaru_

Frías y concisas, sin ningún remordimiento, así mismo como las diría de seguro él.

Esa actitud decía mucho de él. No le interesaba en lo más mínimo los sentimientos. Se había divertido con ellas y ahora las mandaba a volar. Qué mundo tan superficial en el que Vivian estos niños ricos.

Pero la solidaridad con las tres desconocidas se le termino tan pronto como éstas recibieron los arreglos.

Lin deseaba haber escrito algo más vil y cruel en esas tarjetitas, las tipas eran unas harpías. Ya vería cuando se lo encontrara más tarde se lo gritaría a la cara.

La primera resulto ser una cirujana plástica que la tacho primero de inepta por no querer comunicarlo con él y finalmente la acuso de ser la de turno con la que se revolcaba este mes. Harta de los insultos la mando a volar porque tampoco ella se merecía que le hablaran con ese vulgar lenguaje.

La segunda era una ejecutiva que le recalco como veinte veces la elevada posición de su familia, el peso de sus millones y le mando a decir a Seshomaru que estaba declarado persona no grata por su departamento.

Y por último la que le ponía la cerecita al helado. La tercera, una modelito de pasarela que rompió a llorar a moco tendido. Le conto los detalles cuando se conocieron, le dijo que creía que eran el uno para el otro, lo consideraba el youkai de sus sueños, planeaba casarse con él, etc., etc.

También le rogo que se lo pasara y hasta intento sobornarla con conseguirle una cita con un modelo famoso si le pasaba la llamada.

Esas sucesivas llamaditas más otras de empresarios para concertar reuniones de negocios la estaba volviendo loca.

Como pudo anoto los mensajes más importantes y apago el maldito aparato porque si no terminaría a tiempo los informes para las cinco de la tarde.

X O X O X

Dos horas para las cinco de la tarde.

Todo estaba bastante tranquilo por ahí, por fin había revisado los contratos para la adquisición de una empresa menor del sur de Japón. El sol comenzaba su descenso camino a ocultarse en el horizonte. Ya faltaba poco para la reunión con los accionistas. Se cruzo de brazos mientras se relajaba unos minutos en su mullido asiento.

_Me pregunto si la cría… digo mi asistente… habrá terminado los informes_ - La fecha en el computador le recordó que aparte de los informes también hoy había algo pendiente que hacer hoy – Sonrió divertido

_Me pregunto cómo lo habrá manejado ?_ – Era un apuesto y reconocido youkai así que no era raro que siempre estuviera a su lado una hermosa chica en algún evento: una fiesta de algún millonario, una premier, algún evento deportivo o celebración organizada por Taisho corp.

Asistía con una diferente a cada lugar, sus relaciones eran efímeras y cuando ya quería cortarlas le hacia un listado a la recepcionista para que se encargara enviándoles un bonito detalle. Yoruichi siempre le decía que había cumplido con las órdenes a cabalidad y más nada.

Una suave brisa acaricio los cabellos que cubrían la marca lunar de su frente. Aspiro lentamente el aire.

_Flores y fruta fresca,… primavera_

A pesar de que hacia horas no veía a Lin su inconfundible aroma se mantenía en su oficina.

Poco a poco ese aroma se estaba metiendo más en su mente. Una dulce mezcla de fragancias mejor que cualquier otro perfume.- _Por que tenía que ser tan peculiar?-_

De repente la puerta se abrió de sopetón sacándolo de su lugar privado

La propietaria del aroma caminaba furibunda con una serie de carpetas en mano hasta colocarse frente a su escritorio, comenzó a depositar su carga, se le veía muy molesta.

Tus informes -

Tus mensajes –

Y tu celular –

Puedes revisarlo todo y si está bien, con tu permiso me dirijo a comer algo porque muero de hambre.

A unos treinta centímetros sobre su cabeza unos ojos dorados la inspeccionaban fríos e inescrutables, luego bajo la mirando hasta donde descansaban tres carpetas de colores, una serie de papelitos rosas y su HTC.

El peli plateado cambio de postura relajada a una frontal y severa. Lin lentamente dio una paso atrás. Nuestro adonis mantenía su figura erguida mientras ojeaba las carpetas. Traía una franela azul gris de cuello alto que delineaba cada contorno de aquel atlético cuerpo.

_Maldición, se ve tan apuesto… de seguro por ese físico y sus millones era que esas viejas vivían derretidas por el - _

Se mantenía sin decir una palabra, solo pasaba las paginas una tras otra cosa que la estaba impacientando –

_Mmm_ - Estaba notablemente sorprendido por los informes, bien escritos, sin falta ortográficas, en orden con análisis de graficas en colores. Por otro lado en los papelitos rosas estaban anotados pequeños mensajes desde que Jaken, uno de sus sirvientes que se encontraba trabajando de cuidador de una de sus haciendas disque se moría porque lo había mordido el nuevo alazán, invitaciones a otros países, informes de alguna sucursal, y mensajes hasta que el dueño de una de las cementeras más grandes de Europa deseaba concertar una cita de negocios.

Algo más que debas agregar? – formulaba indiferente su pregunta queriendo saber algo más sobre el día de trabajo de su asistente

Algo más? , Algo más? – la jovencita estaba que explotaba del coraje

Por su supuesto que sí, los mensajes de tus tres amiguitas de turno no te los anote porque te los diré verbalmente – juraría que habría detectado una energía oscura emanando a su alredor.

La doctora tal vez se merece lo que le hiciste porque es una mujer vacía y el titulo que ostenta lo tiene de adorno porque no refleja nada de educación.

La niña rica te manda a decir que no te aparezcas mas nunca en su cama, digo en su departamento

Y la modelo le recomendé que visite hoy mismo un psiquiatra porque no puedo entender como alguien puede decir que se va morir de amor por ti. –

_Muy graciosas todas las respuestas, así que Yoruichi se callaba todo eso cada mes_. – _Bueno el siempre fue franco y nunca las ilusiono_. Pero le molesto el último comentario más que la insolencia de la jovencita- _Acaso estaba diciendo que una mujer no se podía enamorar de el?, no lo merecía?_

Bien, muy completo tanto tus reportes escritos como verbales… – su rostro no denotaba ninguna emoción. El empresario hablaba indolente, sin voltear a verla, lo que la hizo enojar más de lo que ya estaba.

Dispuesta a marcharse, se dio media vuelta y cuando ya llegaba a tocar el pomo de la puerta la voz ronca de su jefe la detuvo

A donde crees que vas?

Te dije que iría comer-

No te dije que podías marcharte-

Pero muero de hambre –

Yo decidiré cuando hemos terminado –

A no, tampoco podía tratarla así, la esclavitud había pasado en los tiempos antiguos y no estaba de moda, esto era el siglo veintiuno. Se sentía estresada, con hambre y su pierna la sentía como un volcán en proceso de hacer erupción.

Podrás ser mí …. – levantaba un dedo para apuntarle –

Si-en – ta- te, pediré algo de comer para los dos, yo tampoco he almorzado y aun debemos cotejar todo para la junta, no quiero errores.

Esa orden la desarmo completamente, la severidad de esas orbes doradas era imposible contradecirlas. Parecía un sujeto peligroso cuando hablaba así. Aparte que le estaba ordenando que le acompañara a comer.

Minutos más tarde llego el personal de reparto con la comida. Pidió algo de sushi, una orden de yakimeshi de vegetales junto con dos bandejitas de pollo teriyaki más las bebidas. Lo dejaron todo sobre el escritorio para luego salir y cerrar la puerta.

Mientras Seshomaru hacia espacio para comer los dos, Lin tomo suavemente una silla y se sentaron enfrente uno del otro.

_¿Qué pretende este con que comamos juntos?- _revolvía con los palillos la comida

_Espero que no sea de las que hablan tanto mientras comen- _se llevaba un bocado a la boca

Comían juntos y en silencio sumidos en una atmósfera propia... y separada, Lin poco a poco se iba relajando, la comida estaba calentita y deliciosa, calmaba su apesadumbrado estomago haciendo que su cerebro por ahora se olvidara del dolor de la pierna.

Por su parte Sesshomaru no podía dejar de mirarla de vez en cuando, tan joven, capaz en el trabajo pero tan rebelde y atrevida..., definitivamente no era como las otras mujeres que él conocía, ella no temía de sus reacciones, sólo hacía y decía lo que pensaba sin mediar las consecuencias de sus palabras.

Todos los que conocía exceptuando a su padre y su madre jamás de esa manera, le hablan siempre con temor. No se atrevían a contradecirlo y siempre se salía con la suya. Pero la patinadora desde el día que conoció siempre lo encaro de frente muy decidida.

Así que la doctora fue la que peor lo tomo? – rompiendo la atmosfera de silencio

Pues sí, le dije que tampoco se diera aires de mártir porque de seguro era una fácil y si había terminado feliz en la cama contigo entonces dejara de quejarse tanto –

Komf – un pedazo de vegetal casi se le va por mal camino al inuyoukai – Le dijiste eso? – Esta chica en verdad no media sus palabras.

Ella se lo busco me insulto y me tacho ser tu amante de turno. – refutaba comiéndose a la vez un pedacito de camarón con los palillos.

Lo dices como si eso fuera lo peor que te dijo – nuevamente ese comentario le estaba incomodando.

Y así es! No todas somos iguales y mira a pesar de parecer modelo de revista, tener una mega corporación con miles de millones no bastan para conquistar el corazón de una mujer, estimado jefe–

_Nani?_ - _Entonces según ella era imposible poder llegar a conquistarla si se trataba de alguien como él. Que se creía? Ninguna mujer hasta ahora le había dicho no_. Podían hacerse las difíciles pero a la final terminaban cediendo. Ya veríamos – Esas pocas palabras que había pronunciado Lin sin darse cuenta acababan de herir el enorme orgullo de Seshomaru Taisho.

Mientras los minutos pasaban continuaron comiendo y conversando de temas referentes a los análisis que ella había preparado y de lo que se hablaría en la junta ya que sería su primera vez.

A las cinco en punto se termino realizando la junta entre Seshomaru y gran parte de los accionistas. Su padre e Inuyasha no estuvieron presentes ya que se encargarían de realizar una negociación con unos clientes de Suiza ese mismo día.

Se hablo de números, resultados, proyectos y transacciones hasta la saciedad. Se sentía feliz, esto era para lo que estaba estudiando, sus sueños comenzaba hacerse realidad.

La noche caía lentamente, ya no quedaba casi nadie en el edificio. Al terminar busco a su jefe pero no lo vio, así que ya que daba su trabajo por terminado recogió sus cosas y pulso el botón del ascensor para marcharse.

Cuando descendía la cabina, se detuvo en el piso veinte. Al abrirse las puertas se sorprendió al ver que quien era el mismísimo oji dorado.

Durante el resto del descenso, no mediaron palabra alguna. Ella se recosto en una esquina concentrando más peso sobre un pie y el se mantenía erguido y elegante mirando al frente.

Al llegar a la planta baja, cuando se abrieron las puertas, espero que ella saliera primero.

Matta Ashita – ya que el no decía nada, pues ella sí, no despedirse era grosero, se lo habían enseñado en la escuela.

Buen trabajo – esas dos palabras eran su primer reconocimiento en su nuevo trabajo.

Arigato -

Lin! – llamo deteniéndola antes de que continuara su camino.

Hai! –

Recuerda que ya casi ha pasado una semana.

Haa—iii, lo hare, lo hare, mañana – Matta ne! – otra vez con lo mismo. Por que se empeñaba tanto en recordárselo.

X O X O X

Pararon un par de días, bastante ajetreados para los que trabajaban allí. Lin iba conociendo poco a poco el funcionamiento de la empresa, tomaba un par de decisiones y llevaba a cabo las tareas que se le asignaban bastante bien para tener poca experiencia. Todos los días antes de retirarse su jefe le recordaba las mismas palabras y ella se excusaba con que no había tenido tiempo, decía que estaba muy lleno el hospital o habían llegado unos accidentados y no la había podido atender, siempre inventaba cualquier cosa para no ir.

El miércoles de la tercera semana se le notaba algo rara ese día. Se le veía cansada y ausente. Kagome hasta le recalco que hoy su rostro se veía ojeroso y pálido pero ella se lo achaco a que no había dormido muy bien estudiando para el semestral de finanzas que presentarían la próxima semana.

No es nada, ya se me pasara -

Pero en realidad la noche anterior cuando llego a la casa resuelta a no ir al hospital decidió ella misma soltarse los puntos.

Ya habían pasado más de dos semanas, el dolor punzante se acentuaba y comenzaba picarle alrededor de las suturas.

Agarro una tijera de puntas finas, la limpio y mal que pudo corto algunos puntos. Lo hizo hasta donde aguanto porque estos se habían enterrado y le dolía mucho.

Acallo sus gritos para no llamar la atención de Kaede bacha, de seguro si la pescaba haciendo eso la reprendería y la obligaría a ir al hospital.

Iee , iee , todo menos parar en aquel lugar –

Después de quitar unos cuantos se fue adolorida a la cama. Toda la noche la paso muy mal, tuvo pesadillas y se despertó con fiebre.

Su pierna estaba hinchada y roja. No podía ponerse ropa muy corta porque se darían cuenta. Tampoco quería faltar, apenas estaba comenzando y lo que menos quería era rogar por una incapacidad.

Se puso un par de pantalones negros pescadores con una camisa verde olivo y un saco en negro con franjas blancas en los bordes , se hizo en el pelo una cola y apenas se distrajo Kaede bachan se marcho hacia el trabajo.

Para mitigar el malestar se tomo dos aspirinas y con una sonrisa fingida comenzó a trabajar.

Pero esto no fue suficiente para ocultar su estado. Seshomaru apenas la vio sospecho que algo andaba mal. El ser youkai tenía sus ventajas porque hacía que tuvieras más sensibles los sentidos. Podía percibir con facilidad el estado de salud de una persona. La chica al parecer tenía fiebre, respiraba cansadamente y su aura de frescura y positivismo no era la misma. Aparte que hace días venía observando que Lin cojeaba aunque intentara disimularlo.

Aun así la chica trabajo todo el día sin quejas ni lamentos. Iba de allá para acá entre oficinas. Era día de cierre y todos debían trabajar al máximo para entregar todo a tiempo.

Ya eran casi las 9 de la noche. Ningún ruido se escuchaba en los pasillos y los únicos que quedaban eran ellos dos- (mmm que casualidad que siempre terminan así jijiji)-

La chica se notaba cada vez mas cansada y enferma.

- Ya vete, no te necesito.

- Pero aun falta el informe de los resultados de las ventas de Alemania

Te lo dije, vete, puedo hacerlo solo. –su tono era seco y atemorizante. Tenía que mandarla para su casa.

Está bien, me iré, todavía debo estudiar para un semestral – Se levanto bruscamente pero el rápido movimiento le provoco un gran mareo, perdió el equilibrio y fue a dar al piso.

Cuando abrió los ojos estaba recostada en uno de los sillones de la oficina. Seshomaru estaba agachado junto a ella con un pañuelo mojado que le pasaba por la frente para refrescarla. Lin tenía mucha fiebre, su cuerpo luchaba contra algo.

Tal y como lo sospechaba reviso la herida de la pierna y se alarmo al ver que estaba muy infectada. No comprendía cómo era posible que estuviera en ese estado si con la curación que le había hecho Totosai era suficiente. En su juventud había tenido peores raspones pero sanaban rápidamente sin complicaciones.

Que me paso? – sentía que la cabeza le estallaría. Las luces nublaban su visión.

Perdiste el conocimiento y te caíste –

Ssi.. Sí, me levante muy rápido, yya, ya estoy bien – se incorporaba buscando su mochila

A donde crees que vas? – la sujeto por el brazo

A mi casa, dijiste que me fuera –

Si pero no. Ahora mismo vamos a un hospital – _Ay no, ahora si le había llegado, y ahora como se escaparía de esta_.

Puedo ir sola – jalaba intentando soltarse del agarre- La fobia comenzaba apoderarse de su ser.

Eso dijiste muchas veces, te di muchas oportunidades pero esta vez te llevare yo mismo – la remolcaba hasta el ascensor.

Espera, espera , mate– jaloneaba y con la otra mano trataba de quitar la mano que se cerraba como un grillete a su muñeca – No quiero! Suéltame te digo ¡!

Baaka! Urusai! , sino se trata ahora puede desencadenarse en algo peor – la chica se retacaba haciendo contrapeso con su cuerpo o sino se agarraba al borde de la puerta - ESTATE QUIETA! – El youkai con la otra mano la despegaba de la puerta pero ella volvía y se agarraba.

Lin luchaba con todas su fuerzas, parecía que llevarla a un hospital era como sentenciarla a muerte –

Hanashite!, Hanashite - su voz se quebraba y sus ojos comenzaban a poblarse de lágrimas

Porque la jovencita que no le temía enfrentársele se estaba comportando como una niña de tres años. Todo un berrinche por una maldita curación en el hospital.

Hanashite, onegai , no puedo ir allí, onegai.. - rompió a llorar – La contestona chica de ojos negros que le peleaba todo el tiempo ahora se encontraba vencida. Cabizbaja sollozaba en silencio.

El verla así tan vulnerable le toco el corazón. Sintió un enorme deseo de protegerla. La cargo en brazos hasta su oficina. La deposito suavemente en su silla. Con la punta de sus dedos le seco las lágrimas. Ella avergonzada no se atrevía a mirarle.

Si se rehusaba a que la llevara al hospital no le quedaba de otra que llamar al viejo ese. Marco nuevamente a Totosai, la ultima vez se habían llevado bien y el viejo medico de seguro sería capaz de tratarla.

Pasaron unas horas en silencio, mientras esperaban al medico youkai. Lin permanecía quieta donde estaba mientras un desconcertado Seshomaru la vigilaba a distancia para evitar cualquier escapatoria.

Dos horas después se apareció Totosai. El viejo medico de ojos saltones y orejas puntiagudas.

Buenas Noches - Dirigió una mirada a los presentes deteniéndose en el medio.

Y ahora de que se trata Seshomaru, que le hiciste a la jovencita. Recuerda que te dije que las humanas son más delicadas que..

Seshomaru le dirigió una mirada envenenada - Calla viejo decrepito no te mando llamar para que me des consejos. Dándole un zape en la calva – Ve y has tu trabajo – le mostro los colmillos amenazante

Ayy los golpes no eran necesarios jovencito – se sobaba – trabajo para servirte

Lin se levanto un poco el pantalón y le mostro el desastre que tenia.

Cielos señorita, esto está muy infectado, debió haber acudido al hospital – la reacción ante esa palabra fue inmediata, el rostro de Lin se crispo.

Totosai!i - enojado Seshomaru movía la cabeza como diciendo no hables y cállate viejo –

Bien, tendré que cortar el pantalón señorita – Lin solo asentía no articulaba palabra alguna. Tenían razón había cometido una tontería al no haber ido a tiempo pero para ella era muy difícil todavía vencer sus miedos.

El doctor retiro con el mayor cuidado que pudo los restos de los puntos que estaban enterrados en la piel. Con agua oxigenada comenzó a lavar toda la pus y la sangre que brotaba – Lo único que le quedaba a Lin era aguantar, era un proceso bastante doloroso que se veía aumentado por la inflamación que tenia.

Seshomaru mantenía su dorada vista fija en la escena. Sentía una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados, por un lado lastima, quería protegerla, librarla de ese dolor por el que atravesaba pero por otro quería matarla por ser tan descuidada, como había dejado que eso llegara a pasarle. Agarro uno de los cuadernos que reposaban al lado de la mochila de su asistente y comenzó a ojearlo para distraer un poco su enojo.

Mmmm el resultado del tercer problema estaba incorrecto. La cifra del activo neto estaba pasada en más de 2 cifras. Sin embargo el analis complementario no estaba tan mal.

Ay grmm -Totosai presionaba la herida porque había una zona que todavía salía mucha pus y tenía que drenarla lo más posible -

i – tai– ceñía la frente y hacía gestos de dolor – puede soportar el dolor pero se convierte en una niñita temerosa si tiene que ir a un hospital. Tenía curiosidad por descubrir que secretos guardaba Lin, la razón de ese irracional comportamiento.

Quédese quietecita ya casi terminamos – con un algodón embadurnado en algo presionaba y con otro limpiaba

Mire señorita ya desinfecte todo lo que pude, esta vez no la suturare porque está demasiado inflamada la pierna y ya casi ha cerrado la herida. Le inyectare este antiinflamatorio que también es antibiótico para que ceda más rápido la infección pero le provocara algo de sueño.

Ujum – Tosió el viejo – Seshomaru si nos permites voy a inyectar a la señorita.

Salió dejándolos solos.

Al rato salió el viejo cerrando tras de sí la puerta quitándose los guantes de látex.

Con la curación y lo que le medique debería estar controlado. Era una simple herida Seshomaru, esa jovencita no acudió a tiempo y puedo afirmar que hasta ella misma fue la que se los soltó.

Que se tome estos antibióticos por una semana – Le entregaba un papelito – Me gustaban mas las otras jovencitas muchacho, las humanas son muy locas y frágiles.

Se escapo de otro zape que le lanzo el inoyoukai ya que se agacho a tiempo y se metió en el ascensor antes de que lo alcanzara.

Entro despacio a la oficina, Lin seguía todavía sentada en el mismo lugar pero esta vez con la cabeza sobre las rodillas en posición pensativa.

Vamos – le tendió una mano – Te llevare a tu casa

Puedo tomar un taxi – refunfuñaba a regañadientes

Es muy tarde ya, yo te llevo – le ordeno con voz severa, la ayudo a levantarse y tomo sus cosas

Quien los viera diría que Seshomaru era el padre regañando a su desobediente hija.

Suspiro entre aliviada y cansada. Se situó en el asiento del pasajero del BMW. Y se recostó sobre el mullido respaldo. Que mas daba su temperamento ahora estaba doblegado y en estos momentos no encontraba argumentos para discutir con él.

Le dio la dirección y salieron rumbo a su casa.

Vaya hombre para extraño, frío… después de todo el señor de hielo tenia sentimientos escondidos por ahí, aunque solo los demostrara por culpa o lastima.

Prefirió permanecer en silencio mientras él conducía de la misma forma, sólo se escuchaban el sonido suave del motor acompañándolos y la música del estero que se encendió apenas arranco el auto. Era melodia instrumental pero identifico cual era… Longin de X Japan…., el volumen estaba bajo haciendo que las notas fueran tan relajantes

_kizutsuke atta kotoba mo  
kasaneta namida mo  
itsuka wa omoide ni naru yo  
dakara...togireta Melody  
mune ni dakishimete ashita mo ikiru daro  
anata ni aenakute mo_

_I can't face the thought of being alone  
I sing for the song still carries on  
mune ni dakishimete omoi wo utawasete  
koe ni naranakute mo_

Sing without you  
I'll sing without you  
Can't you feel my pain  
There's nothing I can do

Se arrullo en el asiento recostando la frente contra el frio cristal. Aun sentía en su cabeza el martilleo provocado por la fiebre y el malestar de la herida continuaba.

Tomaron una desviación para salir de la ciudad ya que ella residía en un barrio de las afueras .

Para Sesshoumaru todo esto le resultaba extraño, a decir verdad nunca antes le había ocurrido… pero no deseaba pensar en ello, tal vez sólo actuaba por instinto, impulsos que ahora dominaban sobre la razón. Deseaba estar cerca de esa mujer y al mismo tiempo protegerla.

Pero esas cosas no iban con él, siempre mantenía una actitud fría y despreocupada por los demás. No se dejaba llevar por los sentimientos de la compasión menos una humana.

_Que me está pasando_? –

_No lo se_ –

_Tal vez es que te gusta_ –

Decidió mejor romper el silencio antes de que su mente continuara con los absurdos cuestionamientos

El problema numero tres de tu tarea esta incorrecto – dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió

Por que lo dices? Busque la respuesta en el libro y es la misma – _Este tipo le gusta revisar las cosas ajenas._

La cifra del activo neto esta pasada en más de 2 cifras. Es cierto que el libro dice 5,789 pero realmente es 5788.

Entonces se equivocaron en la edición del libro –

Sep, es un viejo error, que después corrigieron en las nuevas versiones.

Ah ya veooooo…mmmzzzZZZ – bostezaba - el medicamento comenzaba hacer efecto. Sentía los parpados pesados y el sueño comenzaba apoderarse de su conciencia.

Continuaron dialogando de vez en cuando de cualquier cosa durante el recorrido hasta que finalmente Lin ya ni supo lo que decía.

Que numero de casa me dijiste que era? -

…

No obtuvo respuesta, Lin dormía profundamente a su lado.

No quería despertarla, eran las 12 de la noche y no iba a preguntar de puerta en puerta si conocían a una jovencita de cabellos negros de nombre Lin Meiling.

Y ahora que hago contigo? – Lo pensó unos segundos, dio vuelta en la esquina y se dirigió a su departamento.

Llevo su carga en brazos cruzando enfrente del lobby. El seguridad solo le miro perplejo pero no dijo nada, conocía el carácter del propietario del penhouse y mejor era hacer como quien no vio nada.

Lin estaba tan profundamente dormida que no despertó con tanto movimiento, al contrario, la chica se acurruco en su regazo balbuceando palabras mientras subían al piso.

_Quiero… pie… de limón mama_…_ – _

_Nomm…. Renji no se quiere bañar papa mmm_…_ – _habla inconsciente. De seguro recuerdos de su familia

Cerró la puerta con un pie y la deposito suavemente en su cama. Paso sus dedos por la frente de la chica. Retiro los mechos de cabellos que la cubrían para palpar su temperatura.

Ya no tienes mucha fiebre –

Le quito los zapatos y comenzó a desvestirla. Le saco lentamente el saco negro y los pantalones. Así como la tenia podía apreciar su hermosa figura. Grácil de contextura atlética, su cabellera negra que termina con rizos en punta y su piel de tono blanca marfil.

Percibia su aroma, teniéndola cerca era más delicioso. Sintió enormes deseos de probar el sabor de esa piel. Acerco su rostro al de ella deslizando su nariz por su cuello aspirando el perfume. Las sensaciones eran únicas. Era como cuando por primera vez descubres un buen vino, exquisita, exótica, la fragancia se aglomeraba en el paladar despertando sus sentidos.

_Mañana….no hay…escuela…ahmzz_ - balbuceaba incoherencias otra vez sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

_Sera mejor que me vaya a dormir al sofá antes que cometa una locura _– haciendo entrar en razón su mente tomo una almohada y una colcha rumbo a la sala dejando que la durmiente descansara entre sus sabanas.

**continuara...**

**Gracias por sus review, deberas que me ayudaron tambien a continuar la historia. Todos los mensajes son muy reconfortantes ;) . En especial quiero darte las gracias KaitouLucifer, sigo tu historia tambien, esta buenisima.**


End file.
